Ashladdin and the Leader of Team Rocket
by JusSonic
Summary: The 3rd and last chapter of the Ash-laddin trilogy. Dreams begins to come true when Ash and his friends are finally going to married their loves. But when Team Rocket crashed the wedding, Ash discovered that his father is still alive. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: A Wedding in Toon Town

Author's note  
Finally! After all this time of waiting, I am finally going to get started on the last chapter of my Ash-Laddin trilogy. I know you all have been waiting for it and I appreciated your patience with me.

nobodiez, no offense but I will have to refuse your suggestions and such. I'm sorry but I don't like them. I don't know how to use Starscream, Katilda, or whatever you ask for. Sorry, but no. I hope you understand. Plus, some of the stuff in there is too offensive for a G rated fic.

Anonymous But Interested, good suggestions as usual. Though I will have to take Essteka's suggestion of Catwoman as Mirage. Besides, it could fit well with the character in Lashir's role that will be mentioned: Batman.

Essteka, nice suggestions! I will be sure to use them when I can.

And now, time for the show!

**Prologue: A Wedding in Toon Town**

It is a hot and bright sunny morning in the city of Toon Town as activity seems to be filling the town. A man wearing a red cloak and a hood that is covering his face is approaching the city miles from it looking at the palace. The man have Rapidashs following him wearing saddles and are carrying cargo. To the naked eye, it looks like regular cargo. But if one were to look closely, they would have seen someone taking a peek out of one of the baskets. Something is in there.  
Whoever is in there, the man in the open does not want anyone to know as he pushes the hidden figure's head back into the basket before the caravan continues on its way.  
As people are going into the palace, a peddler carries a sack that seems to be too big for him but managed to keep from collapsing. He approaches an unhappy Bowser, captain of the guards, who is at the gates, crossing his arms.  
"Amazing. I haven't seen the streets fill with so much action before. May I ask what is going on?" The peddler asked Bowser.  
Bowser scoffed as he snapped, "Ami Onuki and her friends are going to be married."  
"That is something to be excited for, yes? Who are the lucky princes or rich guys?"  
"They aren't either of them. It is nothing more than a worthless Rattata and his worthless friends!"  
Something the peddler did something that ended up scaring Bowser out of his shell: he transformed into...  
"Ha ha! You're-a wrong, Bowser!' laughed Mario as he tosses the sack to the koopa before picking him up. "Try-a it like this-a!" Mario takes his Keyblade out and shoots magic into the sky shouting, "It's-a him, Ash!"  
Once magic hits the sky, words appear...however, the thing looks kinda dull and generic lettering.  
"Hee hee!" said Mario with a smirk as he looks at the camera. "Mama mia. Some of-a you don't believe!" The plumber tried again snapping hsi fingers. An explosion appears as the title of the fan fiction appears.

**Ash-Laddin and the Leader of Team Rocket**

Mario, as Raccoon Mario, flies in front of the title remarking, "In-a color!"  
The plumber takes out a magic wand and taps the title causing it to disappear. Once that's done, Mario is now seen holding a snow globe version as a smaller version of him flies by the plumber. As this happened, Mario begins to sing.

Mario: _**There's a party here in Toon Town, there's excitement in the air.  
People pouring in from near and far**_

The plumber then laughs as he hugs Ichabod Crane and his horse alarming them a bit.

_**'Cause Ami, Ash, and their friends are gonna have a weddin'.**_

Next, Mario flies in front of Tarzan who is riding on an elephant. The plumber sat down in front of the elephant, turning into a manicurist doing a manicure on the elephant's nails while he continues the song.

_**There's a party here in Toon Town, everybody will be there**_

Mario now grabs Scoutsmaster Lumpus and Slinkman, changing their hair (or give them) to wild hair and/or wigs.

_**So if you're a moose or a slug, do something with your hair.  
You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty**_

Mario pulls off a turban on Mr. X making him dizzy.

_**A turban that's unraveling just won't do**_

Mario transforms himself into a woman with earrings.

_**No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy**_

Mario changes Toot Braunstein into a fat woman with big glasses, making her more ugly than usual. This freaks the black and white woman out as she runs away in alarm.

_**You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through.  
There's a party here in Toon Town, so I'm goin' to paint the town**_

Mario turns into a painter and uses his paintbrush on Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora, changing their clothes in harem-style outfits, much to their delight.

_**If you want to see what colors are, follow me around.**_

Mario flies on an eagerly through Toon Town as newspapers fly all around. The citizens grab them as they begin to sing along.

Crowd: _**Ash and his friends' gettin' married and it's gonna be  
The weddings of the century**_

Mario: _**My buddies' getting married and you're gonna see  
Just how much I can do!**_

Mario laughs as he turns into an explorer.

_**You've heard of your safari bar mitzvahs**_

Mario now turns into a giant, tiki-style pig.

_**You've all been to a luau sweet sixteen  
But none of them compare to what this**_

Mario made a tray with a lid on it appears as he opens it up, revealing Mario as a roasting pig with an apple in his mouth. The transformed plumber removes the apple in disgust.

_**The food with be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting.  
There's a party here in Toon Town and it's got us all aglow**_

Next, Mario turns into Little Mac (a character from Punch Out! who is an Assist Trophy in SSBB).

_**If a Rattata could have come so far, maybe I can do it**_

Mario turns into that familiar guy with the interesting hair.

_**Sure, there's nothing to it!**_

In a balcony in one of the buildings, Chi-Chi was singing to Misty, Erika, and Sabrina, three of the girls who rejected Ash before he met Ami. As she sings, Mario appears in drag behind her.

Chi-Chi: _**There's a party here in Toon Town, but we're not sure that we'll go  
For although the brides are la de dah, the grooms are awfully low**_

Mario innocently pushes Chi-Chi out of the way knocking her down.  
"Awww, give it a rest, Chi-Chi." said Sabrina rolling her eyes since the woman never did like Ash and his friends.  
"That Ash is so hot." said Erika giggling dreamily.  
"Why couldn't he marry me?" asked Misty with a frown.  
"Because you aren't with him in this parody."  
"Oh."

Mario is now a reporter reporting in front of the palace while another one is behind him wearing a mask that looks like Pete.  
"Mama mia! We-a now at the palace where-a everyone was partying all-a night long!" said the reporter Mario while the other one goes in front of the camera and removes the Pete Mask, "Without-a Pete and his malice, everyone's-a happy. Nothing could-a go wrong, right?"

Mario is proven wrong however as the cloaked man and his caravan has reach the courtyard of the palace, planning their next move. The figures in the baskets begin to sing, wearing cloaks and hoods that conceal their faces as they do so.

Figures: _**There's a party here in Toon Town, and we're gonna rob 'em blind**_

The cloaked man smirks behind his hood as he goes to one of the baskets while he sings as well.

Cloaked man: _**While they're all munching caviar, create a small disturbance; I'll sneak up from behind.**_

Inside the palace, three certain cats are on a gift table where people are putting down the presents for the brides and grooms. As Gordon and Waffle are counting what the couples are getting, Mr. Blik laughs as he sings while dumping gold coins from a goblet on his head.

Mr. Blik: _**There's a party here in Toon Town, and the loot is pouring in.  
I like this wedding stuff so far.  
Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present!**_

"Oh brother." said Gordon rolling his eyes in disbelief. Mr. Blik has one track mind when it comes to treasure.  
"You think they want newts?" asked Waffle happily as he holds up, what else, newts!"

Mario, dressed as a wedding arrangement guy, runs around giving the details to King Mickey Mouse, Ami's guardian, at the Wedding Pavilion.

Mario: _**We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers**_

The plumber dumps a cartful of flowers on himself and the mouse making the latter yelp in surprise.

_**And valets who will carefully park for you **_

We see a Donphan (a giant one at that) park outside in the courtyard along with a familiar group of Rapidashs.

_**The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours  
Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too**_

The bridesmaids giggled as Mario pinched their cheeks. With a smile, Mario returns to the pavilion to see if he has got everything.

_**There's a party in Toon Town, yes a filling of the room  
But there's something missing, yes, ahah!**_

"Where are the grooms?!" exclaimed Mickey in worry referring to four boys who aren't at the palace right now.

The boys in question, Ash, Danny, Sora, and Jake are at the Pokemon Trainer's soon to be former home along with Pikachu and the Downtown Dogs.  
"Man, shouldn't we get back to the palace, man? All the cake would be gone by now." said Tito with a frown.  
"In a moment, Tito. Ash came here for one good reason." Dodger assured the Chihuahua.  
As his friends watch on, Ash removes a brick from the floor revealing a box in a hole. The Pokemon trainer has hidden it here all these years and now the time has come to get it out.  
"Can't believe you have that thing all these years, Ash." said Sora with a whistle as the Pokemon trainer gets the box out and dusts it off.  
"Yeah. This is so wicked awesome." said Jake with a smile.  
Suddenly a familiar plumber's eye appeared outside the house scaring Pikachu who yelps in his usual 'Pika'.  
"Ah ha! You-a all better hurry or-a you will be late for your own-a weddings!" said Mario happily.  
"Don't worry, Mario. We just got to get something." said Ash nodding to the box he just got out.  
"Ha ha! I-a see! A bachelor party!" laughed the former prison of a black box as he turns into a hot woman in a beautiful outfit popping out of a cake.  
"I loved these kinds of parties!" said Einstein happily as he eats some of the cake.  
Bloo chuckles as he and the others, including the cats who just arrived, hold glasses of wine. Mario took the glasses away from the blue blob and Eduardo remarking, "None-a for you, thanks. You are-a flying!"  
"Aw man!" groaned Bloo in annoyance.  
"Well, no luck, eh?" asked Eduardo with a shrug.  
"Man, you guys coulda believe we came all this way! We used to be thieves and worthless people on the streets. Now we are heroes of Toon Town about to get married." said Danny as he sighs lovingly knowing that he's about to married June.  
"Yeah. Don't I know it." said Jake with a smile as he and Sora thinks about Betty and Ariel.  
It's true. They came all this way since they used to just be thieves and worthless people. Now they're going to married to the four most beautiful girls in Toon Town, made some new friends including a certain plumber who was once a prisoner of a black box who has to grant three wishes and are now living at the palace.  
Of course, the heroes have their share of troubles as well, especially from Mickey's former other captain of the guards Pete. When they defeated him the first time, they trapped the villain in his own box along with the then evil Mr. Blik. The heroes have been engaged to Ami Onuki, Juniper Lee, Ariel, and Betty Barrett since then. Of course, they often go to their thieving days especially when it comes to stealing treasure but only from villains, like the nasty fat boy Wario. They thought they have it easy from now on.  
That is until it happened. Mr. Blik has escaped Pete's prison box and met up with Ash and his friends, trying to get back in good with them. At first, they are skeptic but soon change their minds when the cat saved Ash and the boys' lives from Wario and his goons.  
After that, the boys owe Mr. Blik and decided to do their best to prove to the girls, Mickey, and everyone at the palace that the cat isn't all that bad. Of course, that means they got to hide him at first and when Mr. Blik is revealed, the boys' relationship with the girls hit a big turn especially when the former stood up for the cat when Bowser tried to kill him.  
Although hesitant at first, Mr. Blik used trickery and such to get the boys and girls back together, saving their love. For a while, it looks like things are going to turn out fine. But that is when things went wrong big time.  
Pete has escaped from his black and gray box prison with the assistance of Wario. Teaming up with the thief, the villain forced Mr. Blik to help him in his plan of revenge of Ash by holding Gordon and Waffle prisoner. With no choice, Mr. Blik reluctantly help his former boss. First off, he lured Ash and the boys away from the palace with the false idea of patching things up with Mickey, who was also upset at the boys hiding the seemingly former cat at first.  
Once the boys are gone, Pete then spring into action and captured Mario, Pikachu, and the Downtown Dogs so they won't get in his way. Next, he and Wario kidnapped Mickey, making the boys think Mr. Blik set them up in the progress. While trying to save the king, Danny, Sora, Jake, Bloo, and Eduardo got captured leaving Ash to barely surviving a fall over the waterfall (he was saved unknowingly by Pete).  
When Ash return to the palace, Bowser put the Pokemon trainer under arrest under the charge of 'murdering' King Mickey (the koopa was unaware at the time that the mouse was held captive by Pete) and is sentenced to death by Ami! Of course, the Ami who sentenced Ash was actually Pete, who also captured her and the other girls. It looks like the villain will get his revenge after all.  
But fate interfered as Mr. Blik finally have the courage to break Mario freed of his prison. The plumber saved his friend in the nick of time. With the others' help, Mr. Blik was clear of the accusation of setting Ash and his friends up. But Pete is still a problem to be deal with. The only way to get rid of him for good is to destroy his box, getting rid of the cat once and for all.  
A fight soon occurred afterwards with Pete seemingly about to win. But Mr. Blik once again had the courage to help Ash again by sacrificing his life to destroy his former boss's box. With it destroyed, Pete exploded soon after and the villain was never seen again. Mr. Blik has survived and was forgiven, becoming one of Ash's friends ever since.  
Ever since Pete's last defeat, the heroes have many adventures together, either in Toon Town or out. They also have to deal with villains who would loved to kill them, conquer Toon Town, or something else altogether.  
"Mama mia! How-a many villains did we have since Pete's defeat? 1? 2? 3?" asked Mario.  
"Lots more than that." said Bloo. "Heck, I remember when Marvin the Martian team up with Wario to mess with our emotions." The blue blob paused then asked, "Mario, over all our battles against Wario since we met him, there is something I always wanted to know. Do you have any relationship with this guy?"  
Mario say, "Well, yeah. Wario was, like-a me, a powerful-a genie. I know him-a since so many years because-a we are rivals. He always tried-a to be a better genie than-a me. Then, one day, like what Ash did-a the day he beat Pete for the first-a time, Wario's master used his third-a wish for his freedom. Then, while having some-a reduced genie powers, my rival did so many crimes for-a his own fun. After this, Goku, the God of Genies, decided to take all of-a Wario's powers. Since-a this day, Wario is nothing more-a than a greedy, selfish thief."  
"Well, at least he's interesting as Dr. Doom." scoffed Francis in annoyance, "That fiend who even gave up his hand for power. I could not forget when Mario teamed up with Nack the Weasel to help stop one of his plans."  
"Speaking of Doctor Doom, remember when we FIRST met him and Blik made the comment about him being 'Pete Junior'"?" asked Gordon looking amused at the first confrontation.  
"Well yeah, but not only is there an ACTUAL Pete Junior, but the real Pete Junior is FAR nicer than his old man; WAY too nice to be compared to this nutcase." Ash pointed out in amusement.  
"Let's not forget Selina Kyle AKA the Catwoman." Sora added. "I mean, there's a serious nasty woman. She even made Ash's childhood friend Gary disappear years ago."  
"Couldn't forget that. I am curious though if the blinded man Batman knew her."  
"Don't-a forget Beetlejuice." added Mario.  
"I'm trying to." Ash said rolling his eyes, remembering when the ghoul from the Netherworld once tried to make Ami his bride.  
'Thank goodness no one brought up that Dark Dragon that I accidentally unleashed and tricked Mario into thinking HE released it.' Mr. Blik silently thought. No one knew about who really let the monster out and the cat prefers to keep it that way.  
Ash chuckles as he rubs his friend Pikachu on the head saying, "I remember when I first met Pikachu when he was once a part of a group along with Link, Ruto, and Ganondorf. Link, Ruto, and Ganondorf got transformed due to the incident afterwards, remember?"  
"Pika Pika, Pikachu." said Pikachu with a nod.  
"Link and Ruto hated me for a while but with friendship, love, and such, we changed them back to normal though Ganondorf chose the path of evil. We haven't seen him since his last defeat thanks to Bowser of all people."  
"Mama mia! This is so-a exciting! True love at last when couples finally get-a married." said Mario with a smile. "Some-a guys got-a all the luck."  
"Still missing Peach, eh?" asked Jake with a chuckle, preferring to the plumber's magical girlfriend. This resulted in Mario blushing a bit. He hasn't seen Peach or her master Lilo after so many months. He wondered what happen to them.  
"Anyway, to answer your wrong idea before, Mario, what I'm missing is for the wedding." Ash said getting back to the subject.  
The others watch as Ash opens up the box. To Mario's surprise, there appears to be a dagger that has a Lucario symbol on it.  
"Well, uh, that's a nice dagger. Very good nuptial accessory." said Mario who impersonating Woody Allen. "It's a sharp."  
"Thanks. My dad used to own it." said Ash with a sigh.  
Mario gasps in surprise as he exclaimed, "Mama mia! Your-a dad?! I didn't know-a about it-a before! The caterer must-a know!" The plumber turns into a caterer as he continued, "Does-s he want chicken or sea bass??"  
"Don't bother, Mario. Ash's dad is not coming to the wedding. He said his father died a long time ago." said Sora grimly.  
"Oops. My-a bad!" said Mario sheepishly as he turns back to normal.  
"It's okay, it's all right." said Ash sadly. "I never knew him. I lived all my life alone ever since my mom died. I wish I did know my dad. Maybe if I did, I will feel better about all this."  
Mario turns into Cream the Rabbit slippers and put himself on his friend's feet as he joked, "Are-a you getting cold feet?"  
"Not really. The truth is...all my life I was a thief who is called a Rattata. I steal what I need to survive and kept on running from Bowser and his men..."  
"Pikachu." said Pikachu in agreement sadly.  
"Tell me about it. We never knew our parents as well. They died years ago." said Danny sadly.  
"We were orphans on the streets since then using our powers, weapons, and such to survive." added Sora.  
"If it wasn't for Ash and his friends, our lives woulda been more whacked." said Jake.  
"They got a point. The only people in my life until up to meeting the girls I had are Danny, Sora, Jake, Pikachu, and the Downtown Dogs. Despite that, I really lived my life alone." Ash continued sadly.  
"Pikachu." said Pikachu sadly.  
"There, there. It's all right." said Dodger as he and the dogs tried to comfort their friends.  
"You got us, right Frankie?" Tito asked Francis with a smirk.  
"For crying out loud, it's FRANCIS!" yelled Francis angrily at the nickname.  
"And now, my friends and I are taking a big step into a new world." Ash said with a sigh.  
Mario, in hopes to help the Pokemon trainer, appears with headphones on his ear and a microphone in front of him which he speaks into, "Today's-a topic, 'Fears of the Future Family Man'. Ash from-a Toon Town, what-a do you got to tell us?"  
"I don't have anyone who can help me raise a family. Not even my dad."  
"Mama mia. No role model? Very-a terrible."  
"Come on, Ash. We're here for you." said Jake as he hugs his friend.  
"Yeah. Whatever the future holds, we can face it with our new wives." said Danny in agreement.  
"I am not sure. I don't know much about families. I may mess it up, what can I do?" asked Ash sadly as Mario turned back to normal. "I wish my dad was here..."  
"Ash, please listen. If your-a dad were-a here, he will be-a proud of you as I am." said Mario with a grin.  
"Stilll...I wish he was here."  
The boys sigh, knowing what Ash is going through. They are having trouble believing the fact that after all these years, they are finally getting married. How can they raise a family themselves? Ash looks out the window of his home as he and his friends each begin to sing.

Ash: _**There's a party here in Toon Town,**_

Danny: _**And the party's all for we.**_

Sora: _**Just look you guys at where we are,**_

Jake: _**And how are dreams have come to be.**_

Back at the palace, the girls are dressed in the most beautiful wedding dresses ever. They each smiled as after all this time, they are finally going to married the boys they loved. As they go out onto the balcony, Ami and her friends each begin to sing as well.

Ami: _**There's a party here in Toon Town,**_

June: _**And I can't believe it's true.**_

Ariel: _**After all this waiting, here we are.**_

Betty: _**We'll finally get to say 'I do'**_

Back at the hideout, the boys smiled as they sing together.

Boys: _**I never ever had a real family**_

Images of the girls appear in the air as if they are actually singing near the ones they loved.

Girls: _**I never ever had a real true friend**_

All: _**Someone who could just understand me...**_

For a moment, it looks like the boys and girls are leaning towards each other about to kiss. That is until Mr. Blik quickly got in front of the boys knocking them out of their daydreams.  
"Knock it off you guys! This mush has got to end!" yelled Mr. Blik impatiently.  
Mr. Blik is right. It's time for the boys to go. Mario turns the outside of the home into a shop environment while the cats are wearing a party hat head with a party favor each in their mouths. As the three blows on the things, Mario continues to sing.

Mario: _**There's a party here in Toon Town**_

Mario gets a clock out and points to it while he sings.

_**And it's starting right away.**_

Mario turns into a tailor and zaps the boys with his Keyblade changing the latter's clothes into the wedding kind.

_**Let's get you dressed 'cause you're the star**_

The plumber laughs as he hugs the four boys so they can be in a photo which is soon taken.

_**Hey, come on, it's your wedding day!**_

Mario and Ash grins as they walk arm in arm, with the boys locking arms, as did Pikachu and Mr. Blik, the Downtown Dogs, Gordon, and Waffle. They walk over to the edge of the building and seem to fall right off. Luckily, Bloo and Eduardo are there with the Gummi Ship catching them. Once everyone is in there, the transport then flies off towards the direction of the palace. As they do, they fly over the crowd who sings for the grooms.

Chorus: _**Ash and his friends' gettin' married and it's gonna be  
The weddings of the century.  
Amazing how they could have come so far!**_

Mario: _**They're finally gettin' married!**_

Mickey: _**They're finally getting married!**_

Figures in baskets: _**They're finally gettin' married!**_

Mr. Blik (going through the gifts: _**Look at all these presents!**_

Girls: _**We're finally getting married!**_

Downtown Dogs: _**They're finally getting married! **_

Boys: _**We're finally gettin' married!**_

As the boys and the Gummi Ship fly towards the palace, Mario made duplicates of himself. They make like a Gospel chorus as they sing wildly.

Chorus: _**They're finally gettin' married at the party in Toon Town!**_

Soon things get even more wildly. The boys landed in the wedding pavilion, Pikachu guides a ribbon down a pillar, and Mickey is dancing.

_**They're getting married and it's gonna be such a sight to see.  
Come on, go with me**_

The wedding guests are dancing as Mr. Blik laughs while shaking Ash's hand. Of course, Gordon and Waffle watch while the former rolls his eyes, knowing the cat is doing it in hopes to get some gifts.

_**To the party in Toon Town!**_

Confetti falls everywhere as the song comes to an end. Mario turns back to normal but is still dancing like a wild man, unaware of what's going on.  
"Mama mia! A party is-a going on now, gotta party, mama mia! Help me, gotta party! Can't stop myself!" laughed Mario. The crowd looks at him oddly as he continues doing this. "Rub the box, rub the box, you know I..."  
Mario stops and looks around, realizing that people are staring. He chuckles sheepishly as he said while walking off, "Hee hee. How-a embarrassing."

Author's note  
Good beginning, right folks? The time for the weddings has begun but trouble is afoot as Team Rocket crashed the celebrations! What do they want and who is their leader? More to come so read, review, and suggest!


	2. Chapter 1: Team Rocket Crashes

Author's note  
Looks like this fic got some good reviews so far. Looking good! Yes, Evil Riggs, I did a parody of the third Aladdin movie before but that's for the Tommy Pickles version, not for the Ash Ketchum one. Also, Super Saiyan Crash, Goku is NOT Ash's father. I already have someone else in mind when planning this fic. Okay, time for some wedding crashing!

**Chapter 1: Team Rocket Crashes**

While everyone is getting excited for the weddings, no one know that trouble has arrived in the form of the mysterious caravan waiting in the palace stables. The cloaked man watched before unhooking one of the baskets from the Rapidashs.  
Just then, a basket behind him breaks one as one of the figures got out using magic. This figure is an evil wizard with no nose, instead only having nostrils, and snake-like eyes, smooth snake-like skin, and sharp nails. He wore a huge black warlock's cloak and boots. He carries what appears to be a wand. His name is Voldemort AKA You Know Who, He Who Must Not Be Named, etc., the cruelest of the group.  
Glaring at the cloaked man, Voldemort puts his hand on his shoulder as he snapped, "This is insulting. Why must you be out in the open while I stay cooped up in a basket like an enslaved house elf?!"  
The man chuckled in amusement as he removed the wizard's hand as he said, "One of us must be out in the open so to keep a cool head about this, Tom Riddle."  
"I ask you to never call me by that name! A certain someone will lose his head if this whole thing turns out to be a waste of time!" The wizard snarled as he points his wand at the cloaked man.  
"I know that the Moon Scepter is real. I am sure of it."  
At least, the cloaked man hopes the Moon Scepter is real. He didn't come all this way for nothing...

In the courtyard, Mario has turned into a news reporter as he speaks into a microphone. The plumber is given the job of welcoming the guests.  
"Ha ha! Hello and welcome-a to the 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Anything Else'! Mama mia! We're-a taking you to what should be the-a biggest marriages ever made! Who is coming-a on lovely stretch camel?" Mario sees a blue haired Goth girl and a cyborg walking down the aisle together waving. "It's-a them, Yumi Yoshimura and her husband General Grievie..."  
"That's Grievous!" yelled Grievous angrily, annoyed by what the plumber just call him.  
"Right. Hee hee. They're-a friends of the bride and look, they're-a bringing a salad!" Mario said as droids came in holding a big salad bowl while another brings in a pepper shaker.  
The plumber sees someone else as he said, "Look-a, look-a! It's-a Vlad Vladikoff! Can you-a speak with us, Vlad?"  
"No! I am too busy with this cameo!" snapped the vulture thing as he flies off.  
"Oooh. Oh, oh! The crowd is-a parting! Who is coming?" asked Mario interested as the crowd moves to let a bald headed boy monk with an arrow on his head, a female Waterbender, a boy, and a blind girl wearing green. "Mama mia! It's-a them, Aang the Avatar, the Waterbender Katara, her brother Sokka, and the blind Earthbender Toph!"  
Mario now turns to a purple female kangaroo nearby who has a Joey in her pouch as he held the microphone to her saying, "Who you two are?"  
"This is my son Rudy. And I am Sour Kangaroo." The female kangaroo said as she motions to her son Rudy.  
"You're-a Sour?"  
"Well, only when my patience is tested!"  
Mario shrugs as he turns to the camera continuing, "This-a broadcast has been brought to you by sand! It's-a everywhere!" We see a logo that has the words 'Sand, Sand, it's everywhere and none to eat'. The plumber appears in front of it saying, "Get-a used to it!"

Mr. Blik smiles happily as he sits on the gift table looking at the presents the soon to be newly weds will be getting. Hopefully, just hopefully...  
"Come on, Mr. Blik. We got to get going. The big moment is coming." said Gordon as he, Waffle, Pikachu, and the Downtown Dogs try to get the cat going.  
"Nah. I can see from back here, thank you very much." said Mr. Blik not moving an inch.  
"Come on! This is Ash, Danny, Sora, and Jake's wedding! We should be there for him!" insisted Waffle.  
"If there's one thing I'm sentimental about, I'm sitting on it."  
"Pikachu?" asked Pikachu puzzled as he picks up the cat by his tail trying to looking under him to see what the cat is talking about.  
"The loot, Pokemon! Let go!" scowled Mr. Blik angrily.  
"Will you come on?" asked Dodger impatiently as he and the dogs grab Mr. Blik and take him to the seats.  
The grooms are at the pavilion getting ready for the big moment. Grievous is up there with them.  
"Great to finally meet you, General. Ami told me a lot about you." said Ash with a grin.  
"I know. I haven't seen a wedding this big since mine with Yumi." said Grievous with a nod.  
"Where is Yu-Yu?" asked Danny looking in the crowd to find Yumi.  
"Don't call her that! She is going to be one of the bridesmaid for your own brides, got it?"  
"Can't wait to see what she's wearing. Not that I'm interested or anything." said Sora with a shrug. The Keyblade holder pause then comment to Jake, "It seems pretty weird."  
"What? That, after all this time and all the adventures we've had, that we've actually finally made it to the altar?" Jake responded.  
"No, that you've never been put in the lead in a "'Superman: the Movie'" parody. I mean, you've got super-strength, super-durability, flying ability, super-eyesight AND hearing AND a heat-based distance attack. PLUS, you DO have a secret identity and a Kryptonite-like weakness."  
"Well, to be fair, there, as of yet, hasn't been much of a call for 'Superman: the Movie' parodies and most of those that the fans like to pair me with would be much closer to Wonder Woman than to Lois Lane in terms of both personality AND abilities anyway."  
Suddenly Mario appears looking worried. He didn't noticed the guests are in the same hall as he said, "We-a got a problem, Ash! The boutonnières clash-a with the cumber buns," The plumber holds out the said items in an attempt to prove his point.  
"Uh Mario? I think it's too late for that." said Ash sheepishly.  
"Huh? What-a you mean? Go ahead-a, tell me!" Mario stops as he finally saw the crowd watching and waiting. "Oh...they-re-a here. Mama mia!" The plumber turns into the White Rabbit and runs down the aisle yelling, "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!"  
Mario runs through the doors and came back out in a suit and is holding a horn. With a deep breath, the plumber blows on the thing before he disappeared. Pikachu and the Downtown Dogs run down the aisle and lands near Bloo and Eduardo.  
Soon after, the girls' bridesmaids, including Yumi walk down the aisle as Rudy the Kangaroo follows holding a flag. Four Koopa Troopas walk down the aisle as they held the throne which Mickey is sitting in. The crowd cheers and bowed for their ruler and Ami's guardian.  
"Pika, Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu as he waves to the mouse who smiles as he waves to him. Once the Koopa Troopas got to the end of the aisle, Mickey leaves his throne going to the pavilion. He noticed the boys looking nervous.  
"It's okay. You all shouldn't be nervous." assured Mickey as he nudges Ash with an elbow. "This is the day we all have been waiting for."  
"Awww...what-a Kodiak moment." cooed Mario happily. Just then Vincent the bear roars at the plumber, forcing Mario to shut it up by closing the mouth, "Get-a that bear out of here!!"  
Once Vincent is gone, Mario uses magic from his Keyblade making a white carpet appear followed by the doves, the former covering the aisle. Soon four familiar brides appear: Ami, Ariel, June, and Betty. They look so beautiful, enough for the crowd to go 'ooh' and 'ahh'.  
"Ohh..." said Mickey smiling at Ami who is looking beautiful than ever.  
"Wow." said the boys looking lovingly at the girls they loved.  
"Oh yeah!" laughed Mario throwing a fist in the air as he grins. This is going to be perfect!  
"Pika Pi!" said Pikachu laughing.  
"Yeah, all right!" yelled Tito and Einstein at once excitedly. Francis kept a straight face while Dodger dodges his best to avoid eye contact since he is in a relationship with Rita right now.  
"When do I get back to the loot?" asked Mr. Blik, getting a nudge from Gordon in the progress.  
The girls walk down the aisle as the crowds continues their 'ooh' and 'ahh'. Soon they reach the end where Mickey, tears in his eyes, takes Ami's hand. The young rock star has grown up so much since he started watch on her. And now...  
"I didn't think this day would come at all." said Mickey with a sigh. "Now that's the case...well...  
"Oh Mickey." said Ami with a smile as she hugs her guardian. The mouse is right, the day has come. And everyone's happy to see it come.

Outsides, the thieves get ready to put their next move into action.  
"Remember, your task is to keep the guards busy, do you understand me?" The figure told Voldemort as he walks away.  
"I assumed this is part of the plan, right?" asked Voldemort looking annoyed. The wizard never approved of his leader or the plans he has made. If he was in charge...  
"The biggest part of them all." assured the leader as pets one of the Donphan's trunks. Next the leader knocks on one of the baskets saying, "The time has come."  
Evil laughing is heard as three figures spot out of the same basket. One of them is a man with blue hair, another is a woman with red hair, and the last one is a Meowth. The first two has Team Rocket uniforms. Once they got out, they all fell out of the basket.  
"Why I ever share the same basket with you two idiots, I will never know." groaned the woman as she and her colleagues got back up.  
"Oh don't get your pants in a ringer, okay Jessie?" snapped the Meowth, who could surprisingly talk. The Pokemon knocks on another basket resulting in another thief in coming out. Soon the rest of the baskets came out as the figures, AKA the thieves, reveal themselves. The time has come for them to strike.

Inside the palace, as everyone watched as the grooms and brides meet up with one another, a certain plumber begins to get very emotional.  
"Mama mia, it's-a so magical. I can not-a cry. I can't..." Soon Mario couldn't take it anymore as he breaks into tears. He grabs Bloo and blows his nose on him.  
"Gah! Hey, watch it!" yelled Bloo angrily as the plumber yelps letting the imaginary friend go.  
"Oops. My-a bad."  
The boys and girls walk up the stairs and got to the pavilion's top. They look at each other lovingly and smiled. Today is the day that all their biggest dream will finally come true.  
"Well, this is it." said Ash with a smile.  
"Yeah." giggled Ami happily.  
"We are finally here." Danny said nodding to June.  
"Together forever," June said with a smile.  
"I am excited, aren't you Ariel?" asked Sora excited.  
"Don't I know it. After all this time...we are finally going to say those two little words." said Ariel lovingly.  
"I know what you mean." said Jake nodding to Betty who smiles as she holds her future husband's hands.

As happiness spread throughout the pavilion, no one noticed someone ont he roof of the thing. The cloaked man waves his sword at the sun to Voldemort on the ground making a shining reflection. It is the signal.  
Voldemort smirks as he walks over to a Donphan nearby. A freaky kinda member with rat like teeth tried his best to move the Pokemon to no success.  
"Out of my way, Wormtail!" snapped a nasty looking woman with black hair pushing the thief Wormtail out of the way. She gets a wand out and smirks evilly as she said, "This sounds like a job for Bellatrix Lestrange!"

(Author's note: No, I don't mean Wormtail the author. I mean Wormtail AKA Peter Pettigrew)

The evil woman fires a spell at the Pokemon's behind causing it to yelp in alarm. Soon it charged towards the palace followed by more Donphans.

No one expects it to happen but without warning, the ground shakes all over the Pavilion.  
"That's-a odd. The earth isn't-a supposed to move-a until the honeymoon." said Mario puzzled as the ground shakes.  
"What's going on?" asked Mickey surprised. Suddenly he gasps as Donphan charges through the place causing chaos.  
"Stampede!!" yelled Mario dressed as a cowboy in an alarm.  
The guests scream as they run off as the grooms and brides stay where they're are. Suddenly a piece of ceiling falls off heading straight to the eight but they got out of the way in the nick of time.  
"AHHH! What's going on?!" yelled Mr. Blik alarmed as he does his best to catch the treasures that are falling off the table.  
"Maybe the earth is angry at you for being greedy!" suggested Waffle.  
"Oh shut up, Waffle!"  
"We better put a stop to this. Going ghost!" yelled Danny as he turns into Danny Phantom.  
"Dragon up!" yelled Jake as he turns into the American Dragon as Sora gets his Keyblade out.  
"Pikachu, thunderbolt," Ash yelled at Piakchu who fires a Thunderbolt at one of the Donphan. To the electric Pokemon's alarm, the Donphan, being Ground type, aren't effected at all! Pikachu yelps as one of them was about to crush him but Mario pulls him out of the way in the nick of time.  
"Ha ha! You-a were almost Donphan toe jam!" Mario said to Pikachu. He then yelps in alarm as he hears some crushing noises. He looks as he sees Bloo, crushed by the Donphan. He's alive, luckily.  
"Ouch. They trampled ya, Azul." said Eduardo as he picks up the blue blob and blows him up like a balloon returning him to normal, "Bad day for ya, huh?"  
"Yeah...kinda bad." said Bloo in a daze before he fainted to the ground.  
"Bowser, it's an attack!" exclaimed a Hammer Brother as he, a Goomba, and Bowser runs right into the area. They see the guests running out of the pavilion, while the thieves forced their way into the palace.  
"Not on my watch!" growled Bowser as he spits out flames eagerly, "Attack!"  
The Goomba and Hammer Brother charged at most of the thieves who revealed themselves by now. Wormtail gets his wand out and fires at the Hammer Brother who dodges the attack while throwing hammers at the thief.  
"You dare interfered in a wedding of Ami Onuki?! Take this!" snapped Bowser as he jumps and slams on the ground in an attempt to attack the Purple Tentacle, but the thing jumps out of the way dodging the attack.  
"Ha ha ha! You can't get me, you pathetic excuse for a guard! Take this!" laughed Purple Tentacle as he takes out a blaster and fires at the koopa. But just then, Jake appears and blocks the attack. The American Dragon fires a fireball at the thief knocking the creature away.  
"Hey, what gives?! I was about to get him, dragon boy!!"  
"Well, excuse me for trying to help!" said Jake rolling his eyes in annoyance. Talk about ungrateful.

As some of the thieves attack the guests and stealing from them, Mario yelps as parts of the ceiling continues to fall.  
"Better-a deal with the leaks!" exclaimed Mario as he turns into Cape Mario and flies up to the ceiling doing his best to cover the holes that are showing.  
As Ash and Pikachu continues to fight, they heard familiar laughter. They turned as the trainer and his Pikachu see three familiar figures nearby. They begin to announce themselves as if in a TV show.  
"Prepare for trouble..." Jessie begins.  
"...and make it double!" said James.  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie continues evilly.  
"To extend our reach to the stars above," James added with a smirk.  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
As fireworks seemingly go off behind them, the two begins to wrap it up.  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" yelled Jessie.  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" added James.  
"Meowth, that's right," yelled Meowth jumping in front of the two.  
"Wobbuffet!" yelled a blue like Pokemon thing with a black tail whose appear looking the way it usually does.  
Ash angrily said, "Not these guys again! Even when they are playing in a movie parody, they always take the time for saying this stupid motto!"  
Then, Mario laughs and said, "That was the most corniest thing I've ever seen!"  
Jessie angrily, say "Stop it, plumber! Your brother already said this about our motto in Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version. So, we don't have to hear another insult about this, OKAY?!"  
"Your Pikachu is ours this time, twerp!" crowed Meowth as he gets ready to attack.  
"Sorry but you will have to take a rain check!" snapped Sora as he jumps in. "Thunder!"  
"Not him again!" yelped James pathetically as he, Jessie, and Meowth dodged the Thunder attack.  
The Goomba meanwhile attacked two members by the names of Slade and Nappa but his attacks only got him knocked back by the two.  
"Nice try, but even a runt like you are no matches for us." mocked Slade evilly.  
"Time for me to stomp ya!" laughed Nappa as he rises up a foot in an attempt to stomp the Goomba. However, Danny flies in and uses his Ghostly Wail knocking the Saiyan and villain back.  
"Ironic that a weak guy like ya gets to be in Bowser's guards." said Danny smiling to the Goomba.  
"Get lost, halfa boy!" The Goomba said scowling at the halfa.  
"You're welcome."

As the madness continues, the cloaked man has managed to sneak his way to the gift table. The item he is seeking should be there, he is sure of it.  
"Where is it? It got to be here." mumbled the cloaked man as he push the gifts looking for the item. He looks startled as a golden plate flies by his head barely missing him. He turns as he sees three familiar cats are glaring at him, with the black one holding a candlestick.  
"Get near the treasure and I'd make sure you get what's coming to you, cloak figure!" snapped Mr. Blik.  
"Nice kitties. Do you all want a ca..."  
"IF YOU EVEN SAY CAT TREATS, I WILL BREAK YOUR NECK!!"  
"Mr. Blik! Don't!" yelled Gordon alarmed but Mr. Blik ignores his brother as he charges at the Leader and swings at him with the candlestick only to keep missing. With a smirk behind his hood, the leader grabs the attacking cat.  
"You got a lot of spirit and a big mouth. Let's see if you can keep them both shut." mocked the leader in amusement.  
"We'd help ya, Mr. Blik!" exclaimed Waffle as he and Gordon charged but the Leader throws Mr. Blik at the two, knocking them aside. Once the cats are out of the way, the leaders go back to his search.

Bowser charges at a fat thief who surprisingly managed to knock the koopa back sending him crashing into a wall near the Goomba and Hammer Brother. The last two try to attack Voldemort but the evil wizard laughs evilly as he zaps them with his wand frying them a bit.  
"What kind of thieves are these?!" yelped the Goomba spitting out smoke in horror. "It's like they're demons or something!"  
"No, worst! This is the 40 members of the thief group Team Rocket!" exclaimed the Hammer Brother in horror. Everyone in Toon Town heard of Team Rocket. They are a group of thieves who are hard to defeat and captured. Only those are lucky enough to face them and live to tell about it.  
"Huh? There's-a only 39 here..." said Mario looking around seeing the members of Team Rocket so far.  
Ash realized that Mario is right. There are 39 attacking, so where is the 40th? He looks and found the Leader going through the gifts.  
"There is the 40th member." said Ash narrowing his eyes as he run at the Leader.  
"Where is it?" asked the Leader in annoyance. For a while, it looks like he's about to give up until he pushed two jars out of the way. He smiles as he picks up a scepter that has a moon symbol on it, "At last! At last!"  
The man held it up...only to yelp as someone hits him from behind causing the man to fall losing the scepter in the progress. Looking up, he sees his attacker, Ash Ketchum, holding the scepter.  
"Excuse me, but I don't recall inviting you." said Ash narrowing his eyes at the man.  
"I have no fight with you boy! Stay out of my way and you won't get hurt!" snapped the man getting up and grabbing a statue to throw at Ash, sending the boy back onto the gift table upon impact.  
As the boy groans, he sees the man trying to grab the scepter but Ash pushed the man resulting in the two in wrestling for the prize AKA the scepter.  
"You can't win against me, the Leader of Team Rocket!" roared the man angrily.  
"Well when I get up, I can bow to you!" snapped Ash as he kicks the man sending him flying.

The Downtown Dogs find themselves corner by another thief by the name of Draco Malfoy. Before the boy could use the Death Curse on the dogs, he felt a tap on the shoulder. Draco turns around and gets punch in the face by an angry Ami. He got up but only got kick by June, punched in the guy by Ariel, and zapped by Betty.  
"That is for ruining our wedding!" snapped Betty angrily.  
As the girls continued to attack Draco, two thieves stop to watch in amazement. They haven't seen just fighting before. Suddenly Eduardo charges at the two knocking them down.  
As the Leader and Ash continues to fight, Bowser's men has succeeded in getting the Donphans out of the place. Mario, on the ceiling, realized something: the part he is protecting is the only one left.  
"Well, no need to-a continue this-a now." said Mario with a shrug as he lets go of the ceiling and flies down to the ground, blocking three thieves. The men growled as they get their weapons out. Mario smirks to the camera as if knowing that the members of Team Rocket doesn't know him very well.  
Mario suddenly multiply will all of them turning into ninjas waving their swords around like mad. Once they're done, they glared at the Team Rocket members who look nervous before running off scared.  
Next, Mario sees a Donphan nearby that wasn't led out of the palace and grins. He grabs it and points the Pokemon's trunk at the thieves snapping, "Stay-a where you are or I-a will use the-a other end!!""  
Mario causes wind to come out of the trunk sending three Team Rocket members flying. Of course, all the pressure caused the Donphan's trunk to deflate. With a shrug, the plumber puts the Pokemon down before turning into Fire Mario, sending fireballs at 2 other thieves. In a Forrest Gump voice, he remarked, "Mama always said 'magic is as magic does'."  
While Mario is fighting Team Rocket, Sora and Danny take some notes while watching him. Then, Jake appears near them and ask, "Guys, what are you doing?"  
Then, Sora said, "It so happens that I actually play Mario in Papa T 41's Subspace Emissary parody. So, I take some notes for playing this guy."  
Danny said, "And I will play Mario in JusSonic's future Subspace Emissary parody. So, I don't need to explain more.".  
"That is no regular plumber we're fighting! It's a djini!" yelled a member named Butch in shock as most of the thieves are getting defeated by Mario.  
"Blast that Giovanni! He didn't say anything about a djini being here!" snarled Voldemort angrily. "We must retreat! If the Leader wants his prize so back, let him stay!"  
With the members of Team Rocket about to be defeated, they make a hasty retreat, unable to fight the powers of Mario.

The Leader, managed to grab hold of the treasure and tries to make a run for it but Ash grabs him by the ankle knocking him down causing him to lose the scepter once more. Just as the fight is about to continue, a Donphan charged towards the gift table breaking through the door in the progress. The two roll away in separate directions getting out of the Donphan's way in the nick of time. As Ash got up, he has the hold of the Moon Scepter, but the Leader seems to have disappeared.  
"Where did the Leader of Team Rocket go?" asked Ash puzzled.  
The Donphan that interrupted the fight meanwhile runs outside leaving the palace. As it does, a familiar figure jumps from the back of the elephant and glare at the wedding pavilion, the whole place is in ruins.  
"We will meet again, boy." mumbled the Leader as he makes his escape.

The Pavilion is a big mess, pillars and the ceiling have fallen, the weddings are ruined.  
"Mama mia! This-a not my fault! This place wasn't build-a to code." Mario assured everyone though he knew that he is only kidding himself, so to speak.  
"Nice! Are the weddings going to continue?" asked Waffle obvious to the problem at hand.  
"Not now, Waffle." groaned Gordon as Mickey looks shocked at the pavilion. The whole place is a wreck.  
"Oh no." said Mickey worried.  
"Don't-a worry, guardian!" said Mario bravely as he turns into a construction worker. "We-a can rebuild this place!"  
"Oh, I hope so. What a wedding without a pavilion?'  
"Very well-a then. A wedding pavilion, you-a shall have." Mario zaps the cats, Pikachu, Bloo, and Eduardo turning them into construction workers as well. As the cats and Pokemon are eating the food that came with the magic, Bloo and Eduardo read a paper, with the Minotaur thing trying to understand it, "We-a need the resumes on these-a people. Don't let-a the cats near the power tools."  
"Please do your best to rebuild, whatever it takes. Ami, June, Ariel, Betty...I am really sorry." Mickey turns and sees that the girls are nowhere in sight. "Girls?"

The girls are with their fiancees right now looking over the gifts that the Leader was digging through before. The others came over as Ami picks a gift up.  
"So were they are the gifts or something?" asked Ami puzzled.  
"Not all of them. The Leader of Team Rocket wanted to get his hands on this." announced Ash as he holds up the Moon Scepter that the Leader failed to get before.  
"That's it?! He was after that thing?! Why would he go after something like this?" asked Mr. Blik confused.  
Suddenly, as if to answer his question, a bright light came from the scepter. As the grop watch in surprise, something came out of the scepter, a visage of a figure. This figure is a blond haired girl with odangos and long strands with blue eyes. She has a gold tiara with a red jewel, red jewels on each odango, a red bow in the front and her back, a white top with white sleeve rims, long white gloves, a blue skirt, a gold brooch on the front bow, a red choker with a crescent moon, crescent moon earrings, and long red boots.  
"You have asked and so I shall answer." said the girl. "The Leader of Team Rocket seek my sight so he can find the Ultimate Treasure."  
"Treasure? Did she say treasure?" asked Mr. Blik, his eyes widen with greed.  
"Oh brother. I think it was a mistake mentioning the word 'treasure'." groaned Gordon.  
"Mario? Any idea who this girl is?" Danny asked the plumber. He hopes that Mario has a clue to who the girl may be.  
"Mama mia. It's-a her, Sailor Moon, the oracle. She-a haven't been seen in centuries, but I-a know her anywhere." said Mario with a nod.  
"Good to see you too, Mario. I see all that has been and what will be." said Sailor Moon with a grin.  
"Nice clothes. I really loved your outfit." said Ariel commenting on Sailor Moon's outfit.  
"Okay, spill the beans, Sailor Moon! Where is the treasure, the ultimate one this Leader is looking for?" asked Mr. Blik eagerly.  
"I can only answer one question for one person in a lifetime." Sailor Moon explained.  
"I just want the answer to the question I asked. Where is the Ultimate Treasure?!"  
"You asked your question already. I cannot give another."  
"What?!" yelled Mr. Blik in shock. "I didn't mean to ask that question! I was thinking out loud, really!"  
Dodger grabs Mr. Blik shutting him up mumbling, "Yeah, you were thinking out loud all right."  
"Danny, isn't this great? We could learn about our lives and future." said June with a smile.  
"I mean, who knows what we could find out from her." agreed Ami.  
"Just ask and I will answer." added Sailor Moon with a nod.  
"Ami, my friends and I already know what our future is and that's with you and the other girls." said Ash. Ash doesn't want to know what his future is since he will be facing it with Ami, with Danny facing it with June, Sora with Ariel, and Jake with Betty. "The boys know their past. As for me...not much. My mother died when I was a kid and I don't even know my father. I have no idea where I came from."  
"The question you will ask is the question you will choose. Remember, I can only answer one so choose carefully."  
"Oh, now she tells him about the one question thing." said Mr. Blik sarcastically. "That is so..." The cat was interrupted as Bloo zaps him with electricity making Mr. Blik yelp in pain.  
"I am not sure if you could help me at all." said Ash with a sigh. "My past is nothing more than a lot of questions."  
"Perhaps those questions could be answered...by your father." said Sailor Moon with a mysterious smile.  
"My father?!"  
Sailor Moon makes a staff appear and waves it. To Ash's shock, an image of a man appeared. This man is wearing a red buttoned shirt, red pants, had short brown hair, and white shoes. He had no eyebrows above his eyes. His name is Giovanni, Ash's father.  
"My dad is alive?" asked Ash stunned as he looks at the image of the father he thought was gone forever.

Author's note  
Whoa! Giovanni is Ash's dad and he is alive? This is crazy!

Ash: Tell me about it.

Me: In the next chapter, Ash and his friends goes to find Giovanni, only to discover another shocking secret about the boy's father. Of course, to find him, they must once again confront Team Rocket.

Mr. Blik: That is a big problem.

Me: Yep! The story continues next time! Read, review, and suggest!


	3. Chapter 2: The Leader Revealed

Author's note

Author's note  
Once again, I have returned to work on this parody. As usual, the reviews and comments are great to see. To answer your question, DBV, it's Voldemort.

Ron: Don't say his name!

Harry: Give it a rest, Ron. He's dead now.

Ron: Maybe in real life but not in fan-fictions!

Me: Anyway, back to the story!

**Chapter 2: The Leader Revealed**

The girls and Grievous walk down the marketplace later that night so they could visit Ash who is currently at his old home. He has a lot to think about. He just found out that his father was still alive after all this time. The other boys went with him to help their friend in his time of need. As the group gets near Ash's home, they found Pikachu, Bloo, and Eduardo pacing.  
"Hey, Pikachu. Where's Ash?" asked Ami worried. The boy didn't say a word to her since the discovery.  
"Pika, Pika. Pikachu." said Pikachu pointing to the balcony. The girls looked up and sees Ash up there right now. They expect that Danny, Sora, and Jake are in the home watching him.  
"Poor guy. How long has he been up there?" asked Yumi worried. Although she didn't meet Ash much, she can tell that he is depressed.  
"My amigos have been up there since what happen earlier." explained Eduardo.  
Ami, June, Ariel, and Betty decided to go up into Ash's old home to talk to him while Yumi and Grievous waited with Pikachu, Bloo, and Eduardo. Once they enter, they see Ash pondering about what happen.  
"Hey Ash." said Ami calmly as she spots the Moon Scepter nearby. Jake brought it with him to help Ash think about his decision. As she takes it, the rock star continues, "What's wrong?"  
Ash sighs sadly as he said, "I don't know. I thought I wanted to know about dad...but...I am not sure not."  
"Yeah. It kinda hit you hard, knowing that your father is alive after all this time." said Danny in agreement.  
"Man, why did he left anyway? Danny, Jake, and I understand when our parents died and when Ash's mom died, but when his dad walks out on him, that's another story." said Sora with a frown.  
"Does the man even care that Ash exist?" asked Jake irritated. The thought of Giovanni not letting his own son knows that he is still alive upsets him.  
"Perhaps I shouldn't bother. Maybe I don't want to know him." said Ash with a sigh. Perhaps Ash should just let it go.  
Ami smiles lovingly as she said, "Trust me, you do want to know."  
"What makes you so sure?" asked Danny skeptically.  
"Because we already know him," June explained. This made the boys look confused. What is June talking about? The Te Xuan Ze smiles as she continues, "Because Ami knows Ash...and we saw him in you all."  
As the boys watch on, Ami smiles as she begins to sing.

Ami: _**You showed me the world when I was all locked up inside.  
You reached out your hand and took me on a Gummi Ship ride.**_

The girls take their respected loves by the hands as they lead them into the Gummi Ship where Bloo and Eduardo are waiting. The transport then flies off and goes above the city.

_**One look at your smile and we could see the light, shining every where.  
People like you don't come out of thin air.**_

The Gummi Ship stops in front of a building as the boys thought about what the girls sing. Ash sighs as he sings first.

Ash: _**Oh Ami...  
You don't understand.  
There is so much that you don't see. **_

We now see a flashback where a young Ash Ketchum is walking down the streets lonely. The boy has been lonely ever since the death of his mother and even the fact that he got new friends by the names of Danny, Sora, and Jake didn't help much. He spots two kids running by him to their father who is waiting for them. Young Ash smiles as the father hugs his children while the song continues.

_**Just think if you can what growing up had to be like for me.**_

Ash figured that the family could take him in, but sadly they didn't seem to see him as they close the door on the boy's face. The young Ash sighs sadly as he walks away from the scene.

_**Your father's a man who taught you who you are.**_

The flashback finishes as we go back to the older Ash singing.

_**Mine was never there.  
So how can you say,  
I don't come out of thin air?**_

By now, the couples return to the balcony as thoughtful Ash continues the song.

_**There's so much I want to know**_

Ami: _**You've got the chance to learn.**_

Ash: _**If it means, I'd have to go...**_

Ami: _**I'll be right here when you return.  
Our wedding can wait.**_

Ash smiles as he hugs Ami while the other couples hug each other lovingly.

Ash: _**I love you.**_

Ami: _**I think it's worth this small delay.**_

Pikachu came in and hands his friend the Moon Scepter to summon Sailor Moon.

Ash: _**Maybe you're right.**_

Ami: _**And won't it be great to have your father see our wedding day?  
It isn't too late.**_

Ash: _**I've waited so long to learn the truth.**_

Both: _**And now at least, we can finally say.**_

Ami: _**You're father is really there.**_

Ash: _**There's so much that we might share.**_

Ami: _**And you'll finally learn, you**_

Both: _**Don't come out of thin air.**_

Once the song is done, Ash activates the Moon Scepter resulting in the girl appearing once more.  
"So you have chosen your question, I see." said Sailor Moon with a smile, expecting what the question is.  
"Yeah. I do have a question." said Ash with a nod. He looks nervous but with Ami and his friends backing him up, he has the courage he needs to ask.  
"Just go ahead and ask."  
"Where is my father?"  
Nodding, Sailor Moon points to the distance as she said, "To find him, you must follow the trail of Team Rocket. Beware, for your father is trapped in their world."  
"What?! Team Rocket?!" gasped Ash in shock. He couldn't believe it. His father is with Team Rocket, the same thieves who crashed his and his friends' weddings?! "Is my dad hurt? How long was he their prisoner?!"  
"Unfortunately, I can only answer one question." With that said, the girl in the Moon Scepter disappear, Ash's one and only question answered.  
"Couldn't we ask the question then? We didn't yet." Danny pointed out worried.  
"No time. I got to go after him." said Ash in determination. If his father is with Team Rocket, he may be in danger.  
"Go ahead. I can wait." said Ami smiling. She won't mind the delay of the weddings if Ash planned to find his father and bring him back.  
"We'd go with him. You girls think you can wait for us?" Sora asked Ariel and the other girls as the couples held hands.  
"Of course. Just be careful." Ariel said to her love smoothly as each girl kiss their respected loved one.  
"We'd back in time for the weddings and with Ash's dad, yo. We promised!" said Jake in determination as the couples hug each other, the boys getting ready for the adventure ahead.

Ash, Danny, Sora, and Jake rides with Bloo and Eduardo in the Gummi Ship across the desert as they follow the direction Sailor Moon pointed for Ash. They took Pikachu, the Downtown Dogs, the cats, and, to Bloo's annoyance, Grievous along to give them backup.  
"Why couldn't I stay with Mario?! At least manual labor is more better than the usual danger stuff we go through every day!" exclaimed Mr. Blik in frustration.  
"Come on, Mr. Blik. Where's your sense of adventure?" laughed Gordon as he hangs onto to his seat.  
"Back at the palace, along with my sense of dignity! Waffle doesn't have a problem with that!"  
"Wheeee!" laughed Waffle stupidly as he waves his arms in the air like a moron.  
"Man, what does Grievie has to come? I am still mad at him for not believing me about the Matthews Gang!" complained Bloo angrily.  
Grievous retorts, "Well, I'M still mad at you for all the tall tales you tricked my men with in the continuity of THAT parody. And don't call me Grievie!"  
The boys kept a look out for the trail. If they missed Team Rocket before they arrived at their destination, they will never find Ash's father. Luckily, they spotted Rapidash tracks in the sand and sure enough, spotted two of the Pokemon type turning a corner up ahead.  
"The trail is still fresh. We should catch up to them eventually, Ash!" Danny reported with a smile.  
"Good. Go faster, Eduardo!" Ash ordered the Minotaur imaginary friend.  
"Si!" said Eduardo with a nod as he made the Gummi Ship go faster.  
"I knew it! I could stay with Ma..." Mr. Blik was interrupted as he yelps when Eduardo causes the Gummi Ship to speed up so not to lose the horses.  
Once the Gummi Ship turns the same corner, they stop short as they see that Team Rocket has stopped. The thieves don't seem to be going anywhere. They are just sitting on their Rapidashes in front of the sea that is nearby.  
"Ssh." hushed Ash as the Gummi Ship quietly flew back behind the cliff. The group then peeks around the cliff and watch the bad guys. "Well, we got them cornered. They aren't going anywhere. "Funny, from up close, they don't seem that threatening."  
Mr. Blik said, "Yeah. I've always heard that Team Rocket was mostly just bunglers; especialy compared to the likes of Dr. Doom, Catwoman and Marvin the Martian; and, apart from you, we ARE a halfa, a dragon, a Keyblade wielder, a Pokemon, A Gummi ship, five dogs, my brothers and me. The odds aren't THAT bad. Of course, don't count me."  
"Weird. They are just standing there. What are they waiting for?" asked Danny puzzled.  
As if to answer the halfa's question, the Leader held up his arms in the air and boomed, "Open sesame!"  
What happens next has taken the heroes by surprise. The sea suddenly begins to part, as if the Leader was Moses, making a path. The good guys spotted something up ahead: there is a crack in a cliff face. That must be Team Rocket's hideout!  
As the thieves rode towards the crack, Grievous narrows his eyes as he yell, "Now we must go in! Hang on!"  
The Gummi Ship then flies from behind the cliff and flies down the path. The ones in the vehicle yelp as the sea is about to close the path. Bloo speeds the thing and barely makes it through the entrance just as it and the sea closes.

After the Gummi Ship landed, everyone got out and look around. The boys and Grievous looks over a rock and is amazed. The lair of Team Rocket is huge, as if a lost city was made. Team Rocket must have stolen a lot over the years.  
"Check this place out! It's like heaven!" exclaimed Bloo in amazement.  
"I know, pretty cool, huh?" Ash said in agreement.  
"I don't know why but I feel like I'm going to find something like this in another Aladdin 3 parody." said Danny thoughtfully.  
"Whoa. Just like the World That Never Was." said Sora with a nod.  
"Come on. The sooner we find Ash's father, the sooner we can leave and report this place to Bowser." boomed Grievous as he begins to walk forward.  
"Uh...senor Ash? Problem." said Eduardo as he tugs Ash on the shirt and points to the door.  
"Huh?" asked Ash as he turns around. He and his friends saw something that almost made them laugh and gave them away. Mr. Blik is stuck in the door by the tail.  
"Please tell me I can live. Please tell." whined Mr. Blik like a baby as Gordon and Waffle goes over to help him.  
"Didn't we tell ye to keep your arms, legs, and tails in the vehicle at all times?" groaned Gordon as he and Waffle begins to try to pull their brother out. The cat yelps as he finally got pulled out and caused himself, Gordon, and Waffle to land on the floor.  
"Oh brother. You are pretty pathetic, you know that?" asked Francis with a sigh.  
"Give me a break! This is why I prefer to stay out of these things!" complained Mr. Blik in annoyance.  
"Come on. We got to get moving." insisted Dodger as the group walks on further into the lair.  
Ash and his friends walk around the place doing their best not to be seen or caught.  
"Whoa man. Check this place out. Better than the one we found in the Thousand Year Door, huh?" asked Tito in amazement.  
"One exception: no big door to warn us not to touch anything." Rita pointed out.  
"And we remember who almost got us kill when a certain someone touch that jewel, do we?" Francis added glaring at Tito in annoyance.  
"Hey, I said I was sorry!" protested Tito.  
As the group moves on, they suddenly came right to a stop causing the cats to bumped into them and fell into a river nearby.  
"Hey, stop holding up traffic, will ya? Some of us want to get in and out of here and get right back home, if you don't mind!" snapped Mr. Blik as he and his brothers got up. "Actually, I don't mind going right to the home part..."  
"Quiet!" hushed Grievous. He points to below making the others come over to take a look. As they do, the Leader goes behind a pillar to get out of his disguise. By the time that's done, someone came out. It is Giovanni who is holding a Persian, the evolved form of Meowth.  
"Well, despite the failed mission today, at least I got out of that stupid disguise, isn't that right Persian?" Giovanni asked his Pokemon as he pets it.  
Persian hissed at something. The man turns and sees the members of Team Rocket walking towards him with Voldemort leading them. Giovanni noticed that the wizard is upset.  
"We must talk...now!" snapped Voldemort angrily.  
"Oh really? This again?" asked Giovanni in amusement as if he's familiar with what's Voldemort is so ticked off about.  
"Yes, this again! Once again, you went and make us look like fools! We could have gotten away with all the loot with the wedding. But we didn't. And because why? We have to go and follow the Leader's plan! All that planning and trouble in Toon Town...for nothing!!"  
"Oooh...this is going to be good." said a female member of Team Rocket with a smirk named Cassidy. Every time Voldemort confronts Giovanni, it always result it a good show for Team Rocket.  
"The Dark Lord is ticked off now." agreed Wormtail nodding. He always stays out of Voldemort's way whenever the latter is like this.  
Voldemort comment, "Why in blazes I allowed myself to ally with a Muggle, I will NEVER, for the life of me, figure out."  
Giovanni point out, "You allied yourself with me because I was on the hunt for the very same item you are (though YOU are only hunting it because you are envisioning its possibilities as a weapon) and I had just enough skills and resources where you figured I would be more useful to you as a partner than as a corpse."  
James stupidly commented, "As if you are one to talk. You were actually IN an 'Aladdin and the King of Thieves' parody before, so you should have known what to expect."  
Voldermort snaps, "No. I wasn't actually IN that parody, moronic Muggle. I was merely MENTIONED as a Mozenrath analogue."  
Meowth scratch James's face making him as the Pokemon snapped, "Watch what you say, stupid! You know how upset Voldemort can be if someone said something like that to him."  
Voldemort growls and glares at the watching Giovanni. Then the dark wizard takes his wand out and approaches the man snapping, "I think it's time we put an end to our trouble with you, Giovanni."  
"Giovanni?" asked Danny surprised.  
"Dad!" gasped Ash in alarm. There is his father down there, glaring at Voldemort...and he is going to be killed!  
Giovanni doesn't seem to be worried as he continues petting Persian, much to Meowth's annoyance, as he calmly said, "If you wish to send me to the Other World...well, to be frank, I don't see that happening."  
"Well, let me open your eyes for you!" roared Voldemort as he magically made a claw appears. He swings the thing at Giovanni about to stab him when suddenly the wizard was tackled from behind knocking him to the ground. It was Ash and Pikachu! The two are doing their best to hold the villain down.  
"Run, get away! Hurry!" yelled Ash as he and Pikachu kept their hold on the struggling wizard. Giovanni, on the other hands, just look at Ash looking puzzled. Who is this boy and why does he look familiar? "It's me, Ash Ketchum! You're my dad!"  
Giovanni gasps in surprise upon hearing this. Could it be...Voldemort snarls as he knocks Ash and Pikachu off of him, causing a familiar dagger to fall out in the progress. Giovanni sees it as the weapon slides near him. He recognized the item...  
"Father?" asked the members of Team Rocket dumbstruck upon hearing that while Giovanni picks up the dagger and looks at it in recognization.  
Voldemort uses his wand to grab Ash in a paralyzing spell keeping the boy struck. The wizard snarled, "I don't know about your father, boy but your ancestors I will be glad to send you to!"  
"Tom Riddle, stop, released him!" yelled Giovanni stopping Voldemort from finishing the boy off. The dark wizard glares at the man but a glare from Giovanni forced him to do what he ordered. Once Ash is let go, the boy's father held up the dagger as he continued, "The boy is telling the truth. He is my son." Most of the thieves gasp in shock and amazement as Giovanni continued, "I found this dagger many years ago when I was a young explorer. I gave this to my wife Delia and told her that when our son is old enough or when her time has come, he will have it. That son is my newborn, Ash."  
"It's true! I can see the resemblances between the two now!" gasped Butch in amazement as he sees that Ash and Giovanni look almost alike.  
"Yes, it is true. The boy is indeed the son of the Leader of Team Rocket!" added Electro in amazement.  
Ash looks startled as he stood up while hearing this. Did they say what he thought he said? Is Giovanni...the boy turned to his father in disbelief as he asked, "Wait, dad...you are the Leader of Team Rocket?"  
"Surprising, huh?" asked Giovanni smiling as he tosses the dagger back to Ash. "We are like blood. My, look at you. You have grown up. I thought I would never see you again. Has it been so long?"  
"Yeah. It has been." said Sora with a nod as he and the others came out of hiding.  
"Pika, Pika, Pikachu." said Pikachu greeting Giovanni's Persian, trying to be its friend. All the evolved Pokemon did was glare at the little Pokemon.  
"I don't believe this. You mean to tell me that the leader of the most dangerous thieves in the world is Ash's own father?" exclaimed Grievous in disbelief. How will he explain this to Yumi, Mickey, and those not with them right now?  
James comment, "This is a Darth Vader moment if I ever saw one."  
Grievous, standing next to him, asks "Who's Darth Vader? I mean, I can tell from the 'Darth' that he's a Sith Lord, but as far as I know, the last ones were Lords Sidious and Dooku."  
Meowth casually remark, "Oh yeah, I forgot, Vader was after your time."  
"Ash was wondering all this time what happened to you. He, along with us, thought you were dead, man." said Jake in amazement.  
"Boy, are we surprised now that you turned out to be the Leader of Team Rocket." said Dodger with a grin.  
"Yeah. Pretty surprising." said Einstein happily.  
"I do not care if the boy is Giovanni's son! He and his friends are still intruders!" snarled Voldemort as he got between Giovanni and Ash, pushing the latter out of the way. "You know what happens to those who even found this place and intrude?!"  
Ash gasps in alarm as most of his friends, even Grievous, got grabbed by Team Rocket. Now that he and his friends found the hideout, it looks like they will do what it takes to keep it a secret...even killing them.  
"Lord Voldemort is correct. They know our secret." said Bellatrix glaring at Tito scaring the dog doing so.  
"And that the fact that the runt is one of them doesn't help!" snapped Jessie as she, James, and Meowth kept hold on the cats.  
"They must die!" snarled Nappa evilly as he kept a hold on Danny.  
"You see? They found our secret lair. If we were to let them live, they will exposed us to the authorities and ruined what reputation we have made over the years! The boy must die, they all must die!" roared Voldemort as he gets his wand ready for the death curse.  
"No! Stop! Have mercy! Come on, Giovanni, he's your kid, right?!" yelled Mr. Blik scared.  
"Pika, Pika! Pikachu!" said Pikachu concerned.  
"Aye! We're his friends, lad. Give us some mercy here."  
"Mercy? Is that on sale at Wal-Mart?" asked Waffle puzzled.  
"Go ahead, give them mercy. That can only prove how weak and soft you really are." Voldemort said sneering at the Leader of Team Rocket who glares angrily at the one who was once called Tom Riddle for calling him that.  
"Yeah. Maybe Voldemort got a point. How about he be the Leader?" Butch suggested. Recently, he is getting annoyed by Giovanni's leadership as well.  
"Yeah. He does a better job at it than Giovanni does." said Slade in agreement.  
Giovanni pauses as if thinking what he should do. Should he jeopardized his leadership and allow his son Ash and the boys' friends to go freed? Or will he let them died?  
Finally the Leader nodded as he said, "Very well...kill him."  
Ash gasps in horror. His own father has chosen his leadership over his own son?! Voldemort smirks evilly as he gets ready to make the killing curse. The dark wizard, however, finds himself interrupted.  
"Actually...maybe the boy could..." said Giovanni as if in thought. He shakes his head as he said, "No, it's a dumb idea. Forget it."  
"What? Could what?" asked Wormtail curiously.  
"No, no. Forget it. It was a dumb idea. I shouldn't even have spoke up in the first place."  
"Come on. Tell us, let's hear it!" insisted the other members of Team Rocket anxiously. What is it that Giovanni was about to say.  
"Well, perhaps..." Giovanni begins to say. he shrugs as he added, "Never mind."  
"Just tell us already!" Voldemort roared angrily. He is getting impatient with this. The Leader may as well speak now so the Dark Lord can get back to killing Ash already.  
"Well...perhaps we could offer the boys...the challenge."  
Upon hearing that, the thieves looks amazed as some of them mentioned, "The challenge. That's a good one. Yes."  
"Very well, then. My son will face the challenge. If he succeeds, he would lived." said Giovanni with a secret.  
"Very well then. I will be the one to test him." said Voldemort sinisterly as he glares at Ash with an evil grin.  
"Oh good. Must be a test. Probably a multiple choice one. That can work, right?" asked Mr. Blik nervously.  
"Unfortunately, I don't think that is what Team Rocket has in mind." said Rita worried, not liking the sound of this.

Author's note  
Rita, you have no idea how right you are! The challenge next time is going to be a fight to the death next chapter because it will be Ash vs. Voldemort. Will the boy survived? Find out next chapter. Read, review, and suggest!


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Forty Thieves

Author's note

Author's note  
Me again, JusSonic. Actually Anonymous But Interested and Phillip Clark, although you have a good point, we don't know if they are going to keep those psychopaths. I like Anonymous's particular suggestion enough to use it so no need to withdraw it. Besides, like the suggestion said, too much is overkill.

Oh, to answer your question, The Holly Berry, yeah, you can use them if you want. Just give me credit, okay?

Time now to begin the fight!

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Forty Thieves**

Rita was corrected in her concern as the group is soon above the lair on top of a cliff nearby. Team Rocket is surrounding a ring where Voldemort is at, ready to begin. Danny, Sora, Jake, and Grievous are in cuffs made to keep them from using their powers and such while Bloo, Eduardo, the Downtown Dogs, and the cats are locked in a cage nearby.  
Francis comment to Mr. Blik, "So you heard they were mostly bunglers, huh?"  
Mr. Blik admits, "I said MOSTLY bunglers; NOT ENTIRELY." Pikachu then speaks to the cat in his usual language suggesting that they should try to escape. "Sorry, but our ride home is grounded with the pilots locked in here. As for Ash? Well, nice knowing him!"  
"No way, Mr. Blik! Ash will win, I assured you that!" Gordon told his brother sternly. He refused to give up that easily.  
Bloo comment; in a tone indicating that he is doing his best to stay hopeful; "Well, Ash IS the main hero here. Traditionally, the good guy almost always wins in the end, regardless of how outmatched the bad guy might have them. Just because Ash has to fight a powerful and supremely nasty dark wizard completely solo for the purposes of the parody doesn't mean the situation is hopeless."  
Dodger comments "Well, I hope that we're all ready in case we need to fight our way out of here. I hope we don't and the odds against us are only a little over two-to-one average, which isn't insurmountable given the abilities and weapons some of us have. Still, we DO need to be realistic enough to acknowledge the possibility that we might."  
"Ay carumba! In any case, this could be ugly! Wake me when it's over!" said Eduardo whimpering as he covers his eyes.  
"So dad...what's going on?" Ash whispered to his father in concern.  
"You are taking the challenge, like I said. It's simple: only one will come out of this ring alive." Giovanni explained to his son. Ash looks alarmed, but his father chuckled as he said, "But since you are my son after all, I know you can win. Knock him dead, boy. Seriously, do so."  
Ash nods as he gets into the ring where Voldemort is waiting. Nappa raises a hand then lowers it fast, meaning that the fight has started.  
"Now witness the power of Lord Voldemort!" said the Dark Lord as he fires blasts at Ash but keep missing due to the Pokemon Trainer dodging. Ash trips a bit only to land in the thieves' arms, whom shove him back into the fight. Voldemort makes his claw appear which slashes at Ash but the boy ducks and kicks between the villain's legs causing the villain to fall.  
Anger, the dark wizard got back up and fires at Ash again, but the boy dodges the blast and kicks Voldemort, this time in the ribs. As the villain swings with his claw, this time he got Ash in the arm, making the boy yelps as he feels the scratch, nothing to be concern about.  
"You're nothing but a kid. What can you do against me?" Voldemort cackled at Ash.  
"I don't know...it sounds curious coming from someone who was wetting his pants through several books because of a baby he couldn't kill." Ash gave Voldemort a smooth look.  
"DON'T BRING POTTER INTO THIS!" Voldemort roared. "Besides, I eliminated must of the cast before losing myself...losing...I HATE YOU, J.K. ROWLING AND YOUR AMAZING WRITING SKILLS AND SENSE OF JUSTICE!"  
"You don't need a Horcrux...but a shrink." Ash commented as he is getting a fight stance.  
Voldemort made more claws appear and slashed at Ash, who got his father's dagger out and block each attack resulting in some sort of power struggle. During the fight, the dark wizard knocks Ash right into torch causing it to fall and make a wall of flame blocking the rest of the thieves.  
Once Ash got up, he yelps as the villain zaps him the face. Despite this, the Pokemon trainer kept on trying to fight but the villain blasts Ash knocking him to his friends.  
"Ash!" gasped Danny, Sora, and Jake as Voldemort picks their friend back up.  
"Wicked fiend! If I wasn't chained up..." snarled Grievous angrily.  
"The fact is, you are! Say goodbye to your son, Giovanni!" laughed Voldemort evilly as he throws Ash towards the direction of the cliff.  
"No!" gasped Giovanni in shock.  
Ash recovers, luckily, and sticks the dagger into the cliff stopping his fall. The boy lands on a ledge and looks down, that looks like one big fall. Ash looks up to see Voldemort is levitating down getting on the same ledge as Ash. The dark wizard isn't about to think that he got rid of Ash that easily and he sees that he is right.  
As Voldemort gets ready to make the final blow, Ash spots the dagger still stuck in the cliff. The dark wizard fires the killing curse at the boy but Ash dodges and grabs the dagger swinging and kicking the villain catching him off guard. Voldemort yelps as he is losing his balance. Soon the villain finds himself screaming as he falls off the cliff, unable to levitate in time.  
Ash gasps as he looks over the cliff. Voldemort is nowhere in sight. The villain is gone. He has won...yet why does he feel bad?  
Ash then sees a rope appearing meaning someone has dropped it for him to grab. The boy climbs it grabbing the dagger, looking at it angrily. It was thanks to this thing that he killed Voldemort. Sure, the dark wizard wanted to kill him, but even he feels that it was so wrong. He looks disgusted as he continues climbing.  
Ash reaches the cliff where his friends, now released from their cliffs, are waiting for him.  
"All right, you did it, dog! You whooped old Voldy butt's butt!" laughed Jake slapping his friend on the back.  
"But I killed him. Even when he is threatening me, it feels so wrong." said Ash with a sigh.  
"Kid, he was trying to kill you. You hesitated and you may as well call Other World your new home." scoffed Grievous.  
"Still, good work." said Sora with a smile.  
"Uh...I don't think we're out of the woods yet." said Danny worried. The others looked as Team Rocket are surrounding them.  
"Hey, what gives? I thought Ash won." said Waffle in the cage worried.  
"Wait, stop. I...I didn't mean to..." Ash protested in worry. This doesn't look good.  
"Get him!" yelled Jessie as the members of Team Rocket grab Ash and his friends and takes them to Giovanni.  
"Take him to the boss!" exclaimed James and Meowth.  
"Stop, wait, I don't know him!" yelped Mr. Blik in horror as the Team Rocket members cut open the cage freeing the prisoners in there, dragging them to Giovanni. Soon Ash and those who came with him are dropped in front of Giovanni, who looks at them while petting his Persian.  
"You have killed Voldemort. For that, it means one thing according to the Code of Team Rocket." said Giovanni sternly to Ash. He then smirks as the Leader continued, "You're in."  
Ash and his friends look dumbstruck as the thieves cheered for the former. Ash has killed Voldemort, which means he is now a member of Team Rocket. As they congratulated Ash, Team Rocket begins to sing.

Wormtail: (shaking Ash's hand) _**Congratulations, bub!**_

Purple Tentacle: (patting Ash on the back) _**You've joined the club**_

Draco: _**And everybody here agrees**_

Ash, Danny, Sora, and Jake yelps as one of the thieves tied them up with ropes before the other thieves pulled them onto a higher level. Next, they push them back down where more thieves are waiting to hold him like a champ.

Jessie, James, and Meowth: _**We've got the finest blend of nearly honest men**_

All: _**Welcome to Team Rocket, the Forty Thieves**_

They soon dropped the boys, most to their annoyance.

_**A fraternity of thugs that you can trust  
There's nothing up our eighty sleeves**_

Butch smirks as he tosses a fruit at Ash making him yelp a bit.

Butch: _**Got lots of grub to share,**_

Meowth laughs as he sat the boy in a chair making Ash sit in it.

Meowth: _**Pull up a easy chair**_

All: _**Welcome to Team Rocket, the Forty Thieves**_

Mr. Blik spots some treasure nearby and smirks greedily. He begins to sneak over to it while the thieves were still singing to their newest member.

Nappa and Cassidy: _**Now you get to lie and cheat  
Never have to brush your teeth**_

Jessie: _**But we always aim to please**_

Mr. Blik got to the treasure but Bellatrix grabs him and throws him onto a table where Gordon and Waffle are at. Jessie, James, and Meowth puts a blanket on them, puts an icepack each on their heads, and shove thermometers in their mouths.

Jessie, James, and Meowth: _**Care for one another, you'll never miss your mother!**_

"Cool! I love you guys!" laughed Waffle happily while his brothers just nodded.

Purple Tentacle, Wormtail, and Slade: _**Schemin' up a scam  
Out on a limb**_

Cassidy, Bellatrix, and Electro: _**Taking whatever we please**_

James: _**And if you like to work,**_

Jessie: _**you're gonna love this work!**_

All: _**Welcome to Team Rocket, the Forty Thieves!**_

Team Rocket throws Ash's chair as the boy and his friends try to get away on ropes nearby, but Slade cuts the things sending them to the ground. Mr. Blik, being greedy and refusing to give up, tried to steal some treasure, but yelps as Cassidy stops him with knives, forcing the cat to hide in the treasure.

All: _**Welcome to Team Rocket, the Forty Thieves!**_

Giovanni smiles as he puts his arm around Ash while singing himself.

Giovanni: _**Together we're the perfect team  
Larceny is in the genes  
Dare to share the family dream**_

Mr. Blik: _**Live a life o' leisure, counting all your treasure!**_

The cat yelps as Meowth pulls him out of the treasure and tooses him back to Ash as the thieves continued their song.

All: _**As an honorary member of the gang  
That no one alive ever leaves**_

Jessie: _**You gotta snatch and sneak**_

Purple Tentacle: _**Or else your future's bleak**_

Butch: _**We got a lifetime contract that your bound to keep**_

All: _**You wanna save your skin, ya better fit right in!**_

As the song comes to an end, Team Rocket dance while jugging swords or whatever they used with weapons and play with fire like psychos.

_**Wel, wel, welcome, to the  
Wel, wel, welcome to Team Rocket, the  
Forty Thieves!**_

Ash and his friends look horrified. After hearing that, has the Pokemon trainer made a mistake in killing Voldemort?

Outside the lair, it looks like all was calm at first, while two Boss Basses are swimming in the dark water. It looks like one of them has found something to eat as one Boss Bass dives into the water. Suddenly it was forced back above surface as someone was wrestling it. It was Voldemort, alive and well. The dark wizard snarled as he tosses the thing into the water before the villain fires the killing curse at it.  
Later, the Boss Bass that was killed landed on a nearby beach follow by Voldemort who came out of the water angrily. He looks up to the moon in the sky and snarled furiously as he seems to see the reflection of the one boy who has survived him, making him the second boy who lived against him.  
"I am not through with you yet, boy." snapped Voldemort, vengeance on his mind.

Author's note  
Uh oh. Just when Ash thought that Voldemort is dead, the villain turns out to be alive with vengeance on his mind. This can't be good, especially when Ash has taken his place as a member of Team Rocket. In the next chapter, Giovanni reveals why he left Ash and Delia years ago. What is this Ultimate Treasure he is seeking? More to come, plus a song from Mario. Read, review, and suggest!


	5. Chapter 4: Giovanni's desire

Author's note

Author's note  
Okay, look, Movie Brat, it may not make sense to you, but to me and my fans, it does. Julayla likes the idea of him being a good guy (after all, Grievous was used by Sidious in his plans to take over the Republic and get Anakin as his apprentice). If you don't like the fic, then don't read at all.

With that said, on with the fic.

**Chapter 4: Giovanni's desire**

Back at the palace, the place is almost done being repaired from the damages Team Rocket caused to it before. Mario did a good job at repairing it.  
"Hey, Ms. Kangaroo. How did you get invited?" Ariel asked Sour Kangaroo puzzled. She has to have a good reason, Ash and the boys must have met her on one of their adventures that doesn't involve the girls.  
Sour answer, "Well, I am a community leader in the jungle of Nool, where your husbands to be and their animal friends made a brief visit once. You see, in Nool, all the animals can talk like you humans. Of course, past bad experience with humans has given us a general distain for the species until your husbands to be and their animal friends helped us out in an emergency even after we treated them like criminals. In fact, that bad experience with humans has also made us hope beyond hope that there WEREN'T other worlds with life out there-until one of our community-an elephant named Horton-discovered a microscopic world that resides on a speck and, after a great deal of difficulty, helped convinced us of its existence."  
Rudy puts in, "Yeah. JUST before that world could be destroy."  
Sour, giving an embarrassed groan, commented, "Rudy. Our hosts didn't need to hear THAT part."  
Mario then commented, "Mama-mia. This fan fiction is-a setting a record for Aladdin TV Series references." The plumber turns and sees Ami at the balcony looking sadly. Mario can guess that the girl missed Ash and is worry about him. "Mama mia. And I-a thought when I was-a blue one time during Ludwig and Larry's attempt to divide-a the Mushroom people."  
Ami sighs sadly as she turns to the others watching asking, "Guys, would you think Ash is in trouble? He and the other boys should be back by now.  
"Yeah, I'm worried about Danny too." said June with a sad sigh.  
"I know. I'm worried about Jake. He could get hurt especially when dealing with those thieves of Team Rocket." said Betty worried.  
"Yeah. Sora may be a Keyblade holder but even he can be outmatched." said Ariel with a nod.  
"Well, I may be worried about Grievous, but he can handle himself, no problem." said Yumi trying to assure her friends.  
"Don't-a worry. Ash and his friends would-a be back." Mario said assuring the girls. For a moment, it looks like they aren't buying it. He then gets an idea as he turns into Mrs. Doubtfire, British accent and all, "Listen to good ol' Mario dear. Mario knows. You got to think about something other than this waiting."  
The girls looked at him as Mario teleport himself and the girls into the throne room, the plumber back to normal as he continued, "I-a got the best way to cheer up four sad brides to-a be! Time for some-a matrimonial magic," Using his Keyblade, Mario makes a lots of gifts appear all over the place which includes flowers, cars, carriage, and balloons. Of course, the plumber got a bit overboard, but hey, one can't be too perfect, right?  
Ariel takes a flower from a bouquet but was startled as Mario, who turned himself into Harpo Marx, jumps into her arms trying to kiss her. Fortunately for the former mermaid, a cane appears and pulls him away.  
Next, Mario turns into Chico Marx as he walks up to June remarking, "That's-a no good! A wedding, she-a needs a theme," The plumber turns into Groucho Marx as he continues, "A groom as well, but we will use what we can get."  
"Mario." said Betty though giggling a bit.  
The plumber turns back to normal as he said, "Hey-a, I do-a jokes as well. Okay, you will all have-a second weddings. We need something simple-a, more elegant, and less gray!" As Mario said this, he makes a Donphan appears. "Hmmm...did it already, though not in the first parody." The plumber made the Donphan disappear making the girls giggled a bit. "Time-a for me to throw some colors, mauve, teal, and salmon!"  
Mario uses his Keyblade resulting in paint slabs to end up in Ami's hand. The girl yelps in surprise as a fish appears for the salmon part. The plumber continues, "What-a else besides the salmon?" Mario ditches the salmon as he continued, "Don't-a want it? Not-a problem! Just put that in the mix, wink!"  
Mario nudges Ami with his elbow as he yelled, "Okie dokie, I-a see lasers!" The plumber uses his Keyblade into an entertainment casino like show, lasers, lights, and all. "A miracle, he believes, he believes!" Mario turns into Elvis as he said in his voice, "Thank you, thank you very much."  
"No...no thank you." said Betty giggling some more. Mario's attempts to cheer the girls up by trying to make the wedding more better, it is definitely working.  
"Tres gauch, right?" remarked Mario changing himself back to normal once more, arching an eyebrow. "How-a about you all-a elope? No, no elope...but oh honeydew!" The plumber laughs as he throws a honeydew melon into the center of room before it turns into a carriage. Ariel looks surprised as her clothes turns into that of Cinderella's. "Not sure if-a I could put it under-a props or produce. Don't-a squeeze the tires, they're not ripe and you-a will be needing them for the-a Cinderella parody JusSonic got going. "That-a gown looks great!"  
It's Betty's turn to be surprised as when Mario made the carriage disappear, he changed her clothes into that of Snow's White, with animals going around her. The plumber speaks like an announcer, "Whether you're-a dancing with cartoons or-a biting the forbidden fruit, it mentioned that you-a going to be a princess in JusSonic's planned Snow White parody."  
"Mario." said June with a smile.  
"Right, it's-a Synergy." said Mario as he changed Ariel and Betty back to normal. More of the plumber appears wearing lab coats. One of them held up Ami while another held up pictures of Ariel's, Minnie's, and Jessica Rabbit's clothing in front of the girls as the real plumber said, "The marketing guys are psyched-a about this, they work!"  
Ami smiles as she said, "That's good, Mario. It will all be wonderful." The rock star came over to kiss Mario on the cheek making him blush a bit. "Thanks for cheering us up."  
"Yeah, it's what we needed right now." said June with a nod along with Ariel and Betty.  
Mario, happy that he cheer the girls up, turns into Bing Crosby, voice and all, as he said, "I am certain that Ash Baba and his pals are on their way back to Toon Town even as we speak, right Bob?" The plumber turns into Bob Hope as he continued in the man's voice, "You got it, Bing. This town is wild, don't you think? One big sand trap and no wedgie for me in sight. A big hand for Brooke Shields, ladies and gentlemen!"

Right after the celebration of Ash's recruitment into Team Rocket, Giovanni takes his son and his friends through a river carrying a torch.  
"I got to save, while my enemy is gone for good, I got my son back. You did me proud, son." said Giovanni with a chuckle as he messed Ash's hair up a bit.  
"Hey, what else can I do, get kill?" said Ash chuckling sheepishly.  
"At least that didn't happen. I don't want the girls to wonder what happen if we came back without ya." said Sora with a nod.  
"Still, Ash did feel kinda bad for killing Voldemort off like that. He feels like it was wrong." said Danny with a shrug.  
"It may be wrong but if you haven't done that, you would have been killed by Voldemort. The code of Team Rocket was firm on the fight to the death." said Giovanni, unaware that Voldemort is still alive.  
"Please tell me that there's something in the code that doesn't result with death." said Mr. Blik nervously.  
"I know, the code is strict. But luckily, the moment I became Leader of Team Rocket, I added one rule: no matter what happened, we must not hurt the innocent." explained Giovanni as he stops in front of a wall that has the strangest markings ever.  
"Uh, for the record, I am innocent as the day I was born."  
Gordon whisper to Waffle, "Unfortunately, that's true, but not saying much."  
"Huh?" asked Waffle confused as to what his brother means.  
"Pikachu." said Pikachu with a disbelief sigh. Mr. Blik was never innocent, especially since he used to work for Pete.  
"So what do you bring us here?" Grievous asked getting impatient.  
"What I am about to show you all, only I myself know. I am about to show you a room that explains why I left you and your mother years ago." Giovanni said as he takes a brooch from his cape and puts it in the wall. Once that's done, the wall moved away revealing a passageway to a room which everyone now enters.  
As Giovanni lights the torches in the room, Bloo asked, "So what the heck is this place anyway?"  
"What I'm about to tell ya, it's the most excited thing ever. I am looking for the treasure, the Ultimate Treasure ever." Once the Leader of Team Rocket is done lighting the torches, he throws the torch into the water putting it out as he continued, "King Brave Heart's tomb? It's nothing more than a pauper's grave. Prince John's fortune? Nothing but lunch money!"  
"Whoa." said the boys in amazement. Whatever Giovanni was looking for, it must be big.  
"I was almost close to it too, very close."  
"Close as in almost close to it but can't touch it close?" asked Einstein curiously.  
"That's correct, but what I am looking for is on an island so mysterious, it is never in the same place twice." explained Giovanni as he opens a closet nearby and gets a rug out. "It is called the Uncharted Island."  
"Well, if it's uncharted, that can be a problem." said Mr. Blik in concern. What's the use of finding a treasure on an island that is uncharted?  
"Can you tell me what this Ultimate Treasure is?" asked Ash curiously. He wondered what it is that is so great that it made his own father leave his own family.  
"The biggest one of them all, the Sword of Mammoth Mogul." said Giovanni with a grin as he rolls out the carpet. On it shows some sort of island that looks like a big golden frog. In the middle of the thing is a ring that has a sword in it, like the one on Giovanni's brooch and his dagger.  
"The Sword of Mammoth Mogul, eh? I've heard of it." said Jake in thought. "Grandpa told me before he passed on that a former mammoth king of the world created it. It has the power to not only kill an army with one attack, but can turn anything that it touches into a Chaos Emerald."  
"Oh forget it, Jake. It's nothing but a myth. It does not exist." said Ash rolling his eyes in annoyance. He can't believe his own father would leave just to chase some silly legend.  
"Oh, a myth is it? Well, what do you call this?!" remarked Giovanni as he grabs another torch nearby and pulls aside a curtain revealing some stairs. The others follow him down them until they stopped in front of a beach. Ash's father angles his torch to the water. To the surprise of Ash and his friends, they see a ship under the water itself, obviously a big wreck. But this ship is made out of pure Chaos Emerald!" "There it is, from stem to stem, everything, including peg and board. It has all been turned into solid Chaos Emerald!"  
"Pikachu!" said Pikachu in amazement.  
"So, the legend is true." said Grievous surprised at what he is seeing on the beach.  
"Ay carumba, she is beautiful." said Eduardo in amazement. "And shiny too!"  
"All right, adopt me, dad!" laughed Mr. Blik as he tries to jump to Giovanni only for his brothers to pull him back.  
"Calm yourself, Mr. Blik." said Gordon with an annoyed sigh.  
"Now you see? A ship that was touched by the Sword of Mammoth Mogul." said Giovanni proudly.  
"And got sunk by it, which shows what happens when greed takes control of you." said Ash with a frown as he climbs back up the stairs.  
"Ash, please understand what I went through. You don't know what it's like to have nothing, to stare up at the palace, and wanting more." Giovanni throws the torch he is holding now into the water in disgust. "To be called names including a 'Rattata'.  
"Actually, he does." said Dodger pointing that out as Ash goes through the curtain back into the main room. Giovanni and the others follow Ash out of the room. Ash's father put his arms around his only son.  
"Ash, I only do what I wanted for my family. I search all those years but didn't have any luck. What am I to do? Go back and return empty-handed? The weeks, however, turns into months which turned into years. One night...I return to Toon Town but I couldn't find my wife or my son."  
"Wow. You really missed them, did you?" asked Sora, a sad look on his face.  
Giovanni sighs as he continues, "I really missed Delia. I can give anything to get her back."  
"Dad, mom and I never wanted gold or Chaos Emeralds, all we wanted is you. I want a dad and still do, no matter what you are now." Ash insisted. Noticing a concerned look on Giovanni's face, the Pokemon trainer smirks as he continued, "I want you to come to my wedding. Don't worry. You got an invite this time."  
"Ash...I don't think..."  
"Please, do it for Ash. This is his wedding, as well as ours." Danny said to Giovanni calmly.  
"Something like this will never happen again, even in a lifetime." added Rita with a nod.  
"I mean, it's not like you will search for ages and never find something greater as this sword thing, man." added Tito.  
Ash puts his hand on Giovanni's shoulder as he continued, "My friends and I will not return to Toon Town until morning. Just promise you will think about it, okay?"  
With that, Ash and his friends left to leave Giovanni to do some thinking. Of course, what they don't know is that Mr. Blik has stayed behind secretly.  
"I wish Ash will understand, it won't work." said Giovanni with a sigh. "No matter how much I try, I have since no longer existed in his world. I am a different man than I am now."  
"Giovanni, pal, trust me, the Moon Scepter you're looking for don't exist in Ash's world either." said Mr. Blik, making his presence known. "It belongs to two people, two great treasure hunters, AKA you and me."  
"Moon Scepter...who am I kidding? Perhaps Voldemort was right. It is just another dead end. Perhaps I shouldn't even bother." With a scoff, Giovanni begins to walk away from the cat. "Still, I am curious as to how my son found out I was here."  
"Come on, what do you think? Ash uses the Moon Scepter to find you! It works, it knows everything!"  
Giovanni stop upon hearing Mr. Blik's words. If the cat is right, then the Moon Scepter does work. He looks at the direction Ash went off to and thought about what the cat has said.  
Then Giovanni grins as he asked, "It knows everything?"  
"That is correct. I know where they hid it as well." said Mr. Blik with a grin as he continues his 'magic'. "Also, this is your son's wedding we're talking about as well, this could be the once in a lifetime opportunity you will need."  
"Yes...how could I be foolish to pass that opportunity up?"

Bowser was walking through the city of Toon Town at night looking around. He got a note from a mysterious someone requesting his presence at a precise location. The koopa wasn't interested until he noticed that the note said that the person has information that could bring down Team Rocket once and for all. Bowser decided to act on the note and look for the mysterious messenger.  
"Over here." said a voice in the shadows.  
Bowser jump in alarm as he turns to where the voice is coming from. The voice belongs to Voldemort himself, but the dark wizard hides himself in the shadows preventing the koopa from seeing him.  
"Where are you?! Show yourself!" Bowser demanded angrily. This better be good!  
"You are alone, just as I request, good." said Voldemort who came out of the shadows with his hood down. No need for Bowser to see his true face, not yet anyway.  
"Well, so you're the guy who promised me information that could bring down Team Rocket. What is it?"  
"I got something better: what if I tell you how to capture the Leader of Team Rocket himself?"  
Bowser scoffed in disbelief. This guy? Telling him how to capture Team Rocket's Leader? In suspicion, the captain asked, "Okay, I'd bite. What is in it for you?"  
"Let's say, once he is gone for good, I will sleep better at night." said Voldemort smiling under his hood.  
"Forget it. It is impossible. The Leader of Team Rocket can't be captured for no one is able to take him down or knows where he is! What makes you think you can do any better?!"  
"Two words that could make you Toon Town's greatest hero once and for all: Open Sesame."  
Bowser looks at Voldemort in suspicion, then smirks as he said, "Go on."

The next day, Ash and his friends were amazed when Giovanni announced that he will be going to his own son's wedding after all, taking Persian with him. It looks like what they said last night has convinced him to come. Of course, they have no idea that he has other plans in mind.  
"Come on, dad. Get in!" insisted Ash as he gets into the Gummi Ship as Bloo and Eduardo gets ready to start it up.  
"Oh no, absolutely not!" snapped Giovanni in annoyance. Persian hissed at the Gummi Ship as As's father continued, "It is a waste of fuel and time. I never ride in one, especially by two creatures."  
"Imaginary friends, pal." insisted Bloo with a frown. What? Ash's dad won't trust him and Eduardo?  
"Aww, come on, dawg! Its fun!" insisted Jake, who is in his American Dragon form flying around Giovanni happily. "What? You're scared?"  
"Who said I was scared? Ash, get out of that thing before you hurt yourself!" Giovanni scolded Ash in annoyance.  
"We told that to Waffle all the time. Never works." said Gordon with a shrug as Waffle charged and bang heads with Einstein, both the cat and dog laughs stupidly.  
"I trust Bloo and Eduardo no matter what!" Ash insisted. Seeing that his father is glaring at him, the Pokemon trainer sighs as he got out of the Gummi Ship. He turns to the pilots as he continued, "Don't worry. Dad will come to like you two."  
"Si, I hope so." said Eduardo.  
"Yeah, right." scoffed Bloo rolling his eyes. "That will be the day."  
"We will take Rapidashes." said Giovanni as he takes two Pokeballs out and summon two Rapidashes, ready to be ride on. "My father prefers these before as did his father before him. I prefer them as well."  
"Oh yeah. He is definitely your dad." said Dodger in amusement, making Ash blush in embarrassment while the others laugh.  
"This is going to be a long trip." groaned Grievous as Danny turns into Danny Phantom while those who don't fly got into the Gummi Ship.  
Ash and his friends rode/fly off away from the lair of Team Rocket on their way back to Toon Town. As they do, none of them noticed a familiar koopa arriving with his men near the same sea where Giovanni used the password to get in.  
"Here we are, this is the place." said Bowser as he and his men stop. If what Voldemort said is true, Team Rocket's hideout is nearby. The koopa king has brought his most powerful Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Hammer Brothers, Magikoopas, Lakitus, etc. for this mission. This time, Team Rocket won't be able to outnumber or overpower them.  
"Uh, not to contradict you, boss, but I don't see anything." said a Magikoopa looking puzzled as he seems to see nothing but water.  
"So you thought. Check this out!" Bowser smirks as he opens his arms before yelling, "Open Caraway!" The koopa smirks expecting something to happen. To his shock, his smirk disappears as nothing happen.  
"You sure this is the place? Nothing is still here." said a Boomerang Brother with a frown.  
"That no good, lying! When I get my koopa claws on him...  
Bowser scowls as he turns to leave, making angry threats at Voldemort for 'lying' to him. As he tried to leave, a Goomba looks puzzled as he asked, "Hey boss, didn't you say it was 'Open Sesame'?"  
This time something happens as the ground shakes. The sea part like before making a path. Bowser turns upon hearing and smiles in triumph.

By the time Ash and his friends got back to the palace (with Danny and Jake changing back to normal), Mario has finished repairing all the damages to the place.  
"Cool. Looks like Mario got the whole place fixed and ready." said Ash in amazement.  
"Yeah. You got to give that djini some credit. He sure knows how to fix a place, man." said Tito with a smile.  
"Pikachu." said Pikachu with a nod.  
"Wait, you said djini? As in the one that grant wishes?? Have you used all three yet?" asked Giovanni in amazement. If Ash got a djini, then there will be no need to go after the Moon Scepter after all. Persian meows in question.  
"Oh please! Don't bring it up! I still get a headache thinking about it." groaned Mr. Blik holding a paw to his head in annoyance.  
"Sorry, Giovanni. We got problems concerning wishes, especially with a former boss of ours." said Gordon sheepishly.  
"Anyway, don't bother asking wishes from Mario. He's freed now courtesy of Ash." boomed Grievous.  
"You will like him, I promised." insisted Danny.  
Speaking of plumber, Mario himself appears all of the sudden and smiles as he exclaimed, "Mama mia, it's-a you, Ash! You're back! And you're front, both are-a here!" The plumber laughs as he hugs his former master.  
"Good, Jake. That's great." said Ash with a nod. He was about to introduced Giovanni when Mario interrupted him.  
"Don't-a worry. Security is-a tight and only family are-a allowed at this wedding!"  
"That's good to hear, because this guy here..." said Jake about to introduced Giovanni but was cut off by Mario as well.  
"No lowlifes allowed, except the black-a cat here." said Mario motioning to Mr. Blik.  
"Hey!" exclaimed Mr. Blik in annoyance.  
"Check-a this out!" Mario gets a remote out and pushed a button. Suddenly a giant robot appears nearly alarming the group.  
"Attention! You have violated the perimeter of the weddings! You will be terminated! Thank you and have a good day." said the robot before shooting a laser at the group causing them to duck.  
"Oh for crying out loud! Is that really necessary?!" snapped Francis in annoyance. Even he gets put off by Mario's craziness sometimes.  
"That's-a correct. It's-a armed and dangerous." said Mario proudly, "Let's-a see any one from-a Team Rocket come to the weddings now!!"  
"Ahem." said Grievous getting Mairo's attention. "Perhaps it's time we introduce you to..."  
"The Leader of Team Rocket." said Giovanni with a smirk.  
Upon hearing that, Mario gasps in alarm as he exclaimed, "Code-a red, code-a red! We got code-a red, people!!"  
Once he said this, a lot of Marios appear wearing army uniforms rushing off to confront the enemy.  
"Follow-a me, boys!" yelled a Mario who is a Scotsman wearing a kilt. He is followed by more Scotsman Marios as they playu the bagpipes approaching the group.  
"Calvary commenced! Code red!" yelled Mario as a soldier general. He is followed by more Marios dressed as soldiers on horses charging at the enemy.  
A plane flies overhead as Mario soldiers jumped out yelling, "Geronimo! Arapaho! Navajo!" Another Mario dressed as Namine jumps out yelling, "Namine!"  
By the time all the Marios have appeared, they are surrounding Giovanni and Persian with weapons aimed at them. One of them yelled, "Don't move or we will be losing a lot of 1-ups!"  
"Mario, Mario, easy!" exclaimed Ash as he and his friends move in front of Mario before all chaos happened.  
"Out of-a the way, everyone! This-a guy got a yellow sheet as-a long as-a my arm!!"  
"Uh, Mario? He is my dad."  
Mario looks shocked and dumbstruck upon hearing that. Then he and the other Marios goes into a break as the first one remarked, "Okay, stop what-a you're doing everyone. Smoke 'em if you got 'em."  
Soon the other Marios disappear as the only one approached Giovanni with a glare remarking, "Okie dokie, if-a you are Ash's dad and the Leader of Team Rocket, there's-a one thing I got to know."  
"And that is?" asked Giovanni glaring back at Mario in determination.  
Suddenly, Mario turns into his caterer form as he asked happily, "Do you-a want the chicken or the sea bass?"  
Giovanni looks dumbstruck upon hearing this while Ash and the others laugh. A while ago, this djini was threatening to terminate him when he finds out Giovanni is the Leader of Team Rocket. Now that Mario knows he is Ash's dad, he is asking what he wants to eat?  
"Relax, Giovanni. Mario is a good guy...when you get to know him." said Rita in amusement.  
"Let's go, dad. I know Ami, the girls, and King Mickey will want to see you." said Ash with a smile. After all this time, the Pokemon Trainer can't wait to introduce his own father to Ash's future wife.  
"Yeah. The girls will be excited to meet you as well, dawg." said Jake in agreement.  
"Uh, Ash? One-a problem." said Mario in concern. "He-a may be your dad, but your father got-a lose the 'Toon Town's most Wanted Look'." The plumber gets a poster out that said 'Toon Town's Most Wanted' on it. It has the picture of Giovanni in his Leader Disguise and hood covering his face on it.  
"What is wrong with my look?" asked Giovanni feeling annoyed.  
"He got a point. While I don't encourage this, it's best to disguise you to avoid more any problems than what happened before." said Grievous with a sigh.  
"We gotta disguise Persian as well so no one will realize he is the Leader's pet Pokemon." said Waffle preferring to Persian who meows in respond to this.  
"Remember dad, as long as you're here, you're my dad, not the Leader of Team Rocket." Ash said to Giovanni with a smile.  
"Oh brother. I got more practice being the Leader of Team Rocket." said Giovanni with a frown.  
"Time to let-a go this dark past and roll-a out something a little new!" laughed Mario. As he does his magic with his Keyblade, a song begins to play.

Mario: _**It's a big bright beautiful future**_

Mario turns into a constellation in the sky.

_**Thank your lucky stars  
You're alive  
You got someone special  
To talk to**_

Mario purred when he turns into Siamese cats.

_**A friend that you  
Can trust for life  
You've been on your own  
With no family ties**_

Giovanni looks surprised as Mario makes a tie appears on his own neck, a second one to be precise.

_**But those solo days are done  
You'll be two of a kind  
Spending quality time together**_

Mario removes Giovanni's second tie and tied it around the father and his son.

_**As father and son.**_

Next Mario stands on a ship happily.

_**Building model ships**_

Mario is now seen riding on a yellow fish.

_**Takin' Fishin' trips  
Workin' hand in hand**_

Giovanni has a paint can in his hands now while Ash pushes a lawnmower, making him sweat a bit.

_**Paintin' the palace  
Mowin' the sand**_

Giovanni and Ash are now on a football field playing football.

_**First and ten to go  
With your daddy-o  
Once you break the ice**_

Mario uses a hammer on the field causes it to break into blocks of ice. The two are now in a spaceship that is Mario himself is flying.

_**You could postulate  
Paternal advice**_

The two fell out of the ship falling past Mario is now looks likes Albert Einstein.

_**I see you're traveling at the speed of life  
That's the theory of relatives  
It's a fine fantabulous future**_

Giovanni yelps but lands on a tree where Mario is at. The plumber smiles as he continues the song.

_**I see fruit on the family tree  
You'll be great  
As the grumpy old grandpa**_

Giovanni looks surprised as 3 babies, that looks like Mario of course, appears on his knee.

_**Bouncin' babies  
On your knee**_

Mario turns himself into a basketball now.

_**You can fall asleep  
On the comfy couch  
After playin'  
One-on-one**_

Ash, Giovanni, and Mario plays basketball for a bit as the boy gets on his dad's shoulder so he can get a dunk much to a frowning Mario's annoyance.

_**Dreaming back to back  
That you walloped the Shag  
Together  
As father and son**_

Ash and Giovanni rides in bumper cars. The two smiles as they sing as well.

Giovanni: _**Maybe a bumpy ride**_

Ash: _**Make it side by side.**_

Now both Ash and Giovanni fell into a roller coaster where Mario, as a blonde woman, drops the safely bar.

Mario: _**Good afternoon. I'll be your travel guide  
Move over laddie  
Make room for daddy**_

Giovanni finds himself on a singing Mario's shoulders.

_**Got a whole new shoulder  
To cry on  
Take a chance now  
Give it a spin**_

Mario cuts up some paper, then he unfolds it showing the 40 members of Team Rocket.

_**You've had chums for  
Pallin' around with**_

Mario folds the cut ups and unfolds it to show a cut up of Ash.

_**But you never had  
A friend like him**_

Mario turns into the Godfather as he appears at a restaurant.

_**Put your checkered past  
Behind you now**_

Sirens are heard as Giovanni yelps and begins to run.

_**No more living on the run**_

We see an opening scene like in the Brady Bunch with Ash in the top middle square and Giovanni in bottom one. A lot of Marios appears in the remaining squares.

_**Face the big, bright  
Beautiful future together  
Together, together, together  
As father and son**_

Once the song is over, Mario uses his Keyblade to transforms Giovanni's clothes into that doesn't make him look like a criminal or suspect of being one. Persian has been changed to look like an everyday pet.  
Ash's father smiles as he looks at himself. Now it is safe to get into the palace...safe so he could get the Moon Scepter, that is.

Author's note  
All right, looks like Ash is about to introduce Giovanni to Ami, the rest of the girls, and Mickey. But how long until Giovanni's cover is blown especially when a still alive Voldemort is determined to see him taken down? More trouble is on its way so read, review, and suggestion, folks!

Sour and Rudy's explanation is referencing another episode of the 'Aladdin' TV series as well as the 'Horton Hears A Who' story.

Mario's mentioning of him being blue one time is a reference of the 'True Colors' episode of _The Adventures of Super Mario Bros._

Uncharted Island is one of the islands Link goes to in _The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass_.

Mario dressed as Namine is a reference to my Namine-hontas story which is still not done.


	6. Chapter 5: Cover Blown

Author's note  
Okay, look, Movie-Brat. The explanation is simple: Jules''s reason was because, at first, it started out as a joke couple in the Cyber Hearts! series, which can only be read at both Deviantart & FurAffinity, but as time was passing, the couple grew on her. Okay? If you don't like it, stop reading this story.

The fan-fiction will now continue.

**Chapter 5: Cover Blown**

With Giovanni and Persian in disguise, they are able to meet up King Mickey and the girls without a problem. Once Ash introduced his father, the man smirks as he takes Ami's hand and kissed it.  
"I must say, when my son mentioned he is getting married, I have no idea that it was to the most amazing treasure he is lucky to find." said Giovanni with a grin.  
"You got to give him credit, he is Ash's dad." said Ami giggling, flattered at Giovanni's comment.  
"Also, his friends are lucky to have some treasures of their own."  
"Oh yeah. He is definitely Ash's dad." said June with a smile.  
"His Persian looks cute too." agreed Ariel as she pets Persian making it purr a bit. The Pokemon has never allowed anyone but Giovanni to pet it until now.  
"I-a got the DNA to-a prove he is-a Ash's father!" said Mario excitedly as he gets out a DNA chart.  
"Okay, we get the idea, Mario." said Betty.  
"Gosh, you must have suffered hard, being Team Rocket's prisoner for all these years." said Mickey in concern, unaware that he is speaking to the said group's leader right now.  
"Uh oh..." Mario said to the others who knew the truth in concern. How will they talk their way out of this one?  
Giovanni has an idea and pretend to be stunned as he 'groaned', "Please, let's not go into that. After so many memories, I wish to put all that behind me."  
"You got it. No more word on the subject." Mickey said as he laughed his famous laugh. "You and your Pokemon are always welcome in my home."  
"Now that's settled, time we get back to the happy subject at hand, which is the union of my son to your ward." said Giovanni with a smile as he hugs the mouse.  
"Gosh, good idea! After all that, I'm glad to get back to Ami's wedding, as well as her friends'."  
As Mickey, the girls, and Giovanni leave to talk some more, Ash smiled. He was worried that something would go wrong but now, it looks like everything is going to be alright.  
"All right, they love him! I knew it would work!" said Ash happily.  
"Well, I'm surprised. He actually fool them." said Grievous in amazement.  
"All he got to do is not be his Team Rocket Leader self and they accept him like an old friend, dawg." said Jake smiling as he sees Betty giggling at Giovanni's comment.  
"Yeah. The girls like him too." said Sora with a nod.  
"And I'm glad Giovanni's Persian learned to loosen up a bit." Danny added as Persian smiled as Mickey petted him as well.  
"You-a got to admit, the hat was-a the key." said Mario as he removes his own hat. "Nothing does-a the trick like a smart chapeau!"  
"More than that, Mario." said Ash smiling as Giovanni continues chatting it up with Mickey and the girls.  
"After all this time, I'm back among civilized people and among family." Giovanni continued his conversion with Mickey and the girls.  
"He got himself a second chance."  
"Pikachu, Pika, Pika Pi." said Pikachu with a nod.  
"Man, looks like your father is going to make it through after all. What could possibly go wrong?" asked Bloo with a smile.  
Of course, the Imaginary Friend doesn't know how wrong he is.

"Voldemort, you traitor!" roared Draco angrily in the cell. Bowser's raid on Team Rocket's hideout has caught the members off guard. Most of them try to fight back but ended up being captured and locked up. Most of them have been captured, but the rest has managed to get away. The thieves are looking through a peephole in the door, furious at the one who is not only alive, but has betrayed them all.  
"You sold us out!" snarled Cassidy in agreement.  
"Well I get out of here, I'd..." Electro was cut off as Voldemort closes the peephole shut. The dark wizard was furious. True, most of his former gang has escaped but that isn't why he is upset. He is upset because one specific person he wanted to see captured is not in the dungeon.  
"Why is he not in there?!" roared Voldemort angrily as he goes to the next room where Bowser and his men are at, "Why didn't you captured the Leader of Team Rocket?!"  
"He wasn't at the hideout when we raided it!" snapped Bowser in annoyance. "He must have got away. Too bad."  
"Too bad?! He got to have been there, where else could he be?!"  
"Look, does it matter now? Most of Team Rocket has been locked up. Even if some of them have escaped, it's safe to say that those thieves are officially done for."  
Voldemort comment, "No wonder that idiot plumber and his brother always beat you in the continuity of the cartoons based on your game series  
"Okay, that's it! You can yell at me for not being able to capture Team Rocket's Leader, but when you bring that up, that is where I cross the line and where I crossed your neck!" snapped Bowser angrily as he begins to spit out fire.  
"Uh, Bowser, sir?" Bowser and Voldemort turned to see a Koopa Paratroopa flying into the room.  
"What?!" yelled the two angrily at once. This is a bad time for him to interrupt.  
"Sorry about that. I just came from King Mickey. He told me your prisoners will not be sentenced until tomorrow..."  
"What?! Why now?!" snapped Bowser in shock and anger. "They are my prisoners, he could of at least deal with them first! What is going on today that is more important than the sentencing?!"  
"Oh well, today are the weddings, especially Ami Onuki's marriage to Ash Ketchum." said the Koopa Paratroopa sheepishly.  
"What?!" exclaimed Voldemort in shock upon hearing Ash's name. Turning to Bowser, he snapped, "Why didn't you captured that brat along with the others?! Why didn't you lock him up?!"  
"Why should I? Even if I do wanted to throw him in the dungeon and keep him lock up for all time, I couldn't because Mickey and Ami like him. And why should he be with Team Rocket?" asked Bowser puzzled.  
"Because his father is the Leader of Team Rocket!"  
Bowser looks shocked upon hearing this then smirks evilly. Maybe it's time for him to kill two birds with one stone...

The whole gang is getting ready to begin the weddings once more, the girls back in their wedding dresses in the nuptial hall. Everything is ready except for one big deal.  
"Gosh, where is he?" asked Mickey worried, preferring to Giovanni. "Did he get lost on the way here? We should go look for him."  
"Now King Mickey, I'm sure he is on his way right now." assured June trying to calm the mouse down.  
"Right. I'm sure he wants to be at Ash's wedding." added Ami.  
"Right. After all, nothing could be more important than this, right?" Ariel added.  
At the wedding pavilion, the grooms are there with Mario waiting for the big moment.  
"Where is he?" asked Ash worried. "My dad should be here."  
"Yeah, something is not right." said Jake in concern.  
Mario turns into Bonkers as he added, "Hakuna Matata!" The plumber changed back with a yelp, "Mama mia! Talk-a about another parody reference! Not-a worry, your father probably wanted to-a make an entrance."  
"Right. I bet he is almost here even as we speak." assured Sora.

What the gang did not know is that Giovanni wasn't on his way to the weddings but in fact is outside the royal treasure right now with his Pokemon and a certain greedy cat. The Moon Scepter is in the center of the Royal Treasury as if calling to Giovanni.  
"Okay, you sure think you could get in?" asked Mr. Blik.  
"I'm sure. Persian and I did this before. Okay, do it." Giovanni instructed Persian. The Pokemon nodded as he used his claws to begin picking the lock. Ash's father's plan is simple: he gets the Moon Scepter, ask Sailor Moon his question, put the Scepter back, and get to the weddings. That way, he will find what he's looking for at last and keep his father-son relationship with Ash intact. "I have been looking for this all my life. Now's the time for any."  
Blik comment, "Believe me. I've been forced to sit through enough of Waffle's Road Runner cartoons to know how bad obsession can be and how frustrating it can be to search for something for so many years and continue to come back empty-handed. It's better to get the proverbal monkey off your back."  
"Meow." said Persian in triumph as he got the door to the Royal Treasury unlocked. Giovanni opens the door and enters the room, smiling as he sees the Moon Scepter.  
"Mr. Blik, Persian, I promised that once this is over, I will go straight." Giovanni said as he takes the Moon Scepter.  
"Oh, you will go straight all right..." Giovanni, Mr. Blik, and Persian turned and gasped as Bowser came out from behind the pillar with a wicked smirk, "Straight to the dungeon that is! We have been waiting for you!"  
Before the three could try to escape, Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Magikoopas, and Lakitus appear and surround the three. Giovanni realized there is no hope to get away now. He has been captured.

In the Wedding Pavilion, everyone is getting worried as Ash's father hasn't shown up yet. They aren't aware of what happen to him.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Betty to Jake in concern.  
"Man, I don't like this, dawg. Not at all." said Jake with a frown.  
"Pluto, go find Ash's father." Mickey told his dog who is waiting nearby with Butch.  
The dog barks as he begins sniffing around. Yumi remarked, "I'm surprise Mario isn't doing this."  
"Awww, we-a can get-a away with minor differences." Mario said to Yumi, waving the suggestion off. "Besides, the dog needs-a scrap of Giovanni's clothes or his hair...or a shoe as well!"  
Pluto barks in alarm as everyone turn to see if the dog has found anything. To the gang's shock, Pluto has found Giovanni all right, except the man is being in cuffs being held by Bowser!  
"Dad!" gasped Ash in shock. It can't be! Not now!  
"Oh man, not good!" yelped Tito, fearing the worst.  
"Hoo boy. The cat is out of the bag now." groaned Sora under his breath.  
"Bowser, what are you doing?! Why is Ash's father in cuffs?!" Mickey demanded in disbelief.  
"Forgive me for the interruptions, but may I reintroduce you to the Leader of Team Rocket." mocked Bowser as he pushed Giovanni towards the shocked Mickey.  
"Dad!" yelled Ash as he tried to help Giovanni but the Hammer Brothers kept him back.  
"My men and I caught him in the Treasure. He was going after this again." As if to make things more worst, Bowser held up the Moon Scepter, the same item Giovanni tried to steal from the weddings before.  
"No way." said Jake stunned.  
"No." said Ash in disbelief as well. He can't believe it. His own father was trying to steal the Moon Scepter, again? Giovanni looks at his son surprised at the boy's compassion.  
"Oh, and these are his accomplices. His Pokemon and a certain black cat," Bowser added as a Lakitu appears holding Persian and, to Mr. Blik's brothers' shock, Mr. Blik in chains.  
"Mr. Blik?! Tell me you didn't!" yelled Gordon in shock.  
"Come on, big misunderstanding! Just something I usually do, come on! You can't blame me for this!" said Mr. Blik sheepishly.  
"We can't?" asked Waffle confused.  
"So that is why you came back." Ash said frowning at Giovanni who hangs his head in shame. That explains why his father was so eager to come to the weddings. He was planning to go after the Moon Scepter again!  
"Ash, your dad is the Leader of Team Rocket?!" exclaimed Mickey stunned. He can't believe this! He welcome Giovanni into his home and it turns out he is the leader of the same group that crashed the weddings before! "This is most...ooh!"  
"Ash...did you know?" asked Ami in concern. She can tell from her love's face that he knew.  
Ash sighs as he said, "I try to change him, Ami. I really thought I could."  
"Did you guys know as well?" Yumi asked Grievous and the others.  
"Uh...I claim the fifth!" said Bloo nervously.  
"That isn't the only thing you claim." said Francis rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"Oh, give it a rest, Frankie." remarked Tito in amusement.  
"It's Francis!"  
"All right, we knew, but we were hoping Ash would change him. We didn't know Giovanni was going after the Moon Scepter, really!" insisted Danny.  
"Ash, you may change my clothes all yo want, but you can never change who I really am." said Giovanni with a sad look on his face.  
"King Mickey, you know the law. There is one thing that must be done." said Bowser in determination.  
"Mickey, please. Can't there be another way?" Ami asked her guardian worried. After all, Giovanni is Ash's father. The mouse couldn't just have the man imprisoned just for being the Leader of Team Rocket, right?  
However, the mouse sighs as he said, "Unfortunately, Bowser is right. Bowser, take the prisoners to the dungeon."  
"Dungeon?" gasped Mr. Blik in horror.  
"For life."  
"Life?!"  
Ash and his friends watch helplessly as Giovanni, Persian, and Mr. Blik are taken away to the dungeon even forever. It appears that there's nothing they can do.  
"I-a am sorry, Ash. There are-a some wishes even I can't help-a you with." said Mario with a sad sigh.  
"We're sorry too, Ash." said Sora as the others tried to comfort the boy.  
"Man. This is the biggest whacked out day ever." groaned Jake sadly.  
"Pikachu, Pika, Pikachu," said Pikachu getting on Ash's shoulder and nudging the boy's cheek.  
"Come on. I knew they are bad now, but things can get worst." Bloo said assuring the boy.  
"How?" Einstein asked the blue blob looking puzzled.  
"How what?"  
"What could things get worst?"  
"They can't. I lied." said Bloo sheepishly.

Ash and his friends went back to Ash's old home later that night. The others watch as Ash watch back and forth looking upset.  
"So that's what Sailor Moon meant by saying that my dad is trapped in the world of Team Rocket. He is trapped by his own greed." said Ash in disgust. "What am I even thinking trying to change him at all?!"  
"Hey, at least you try, right?" Dodger asked trying to calm him down.  
"Trying to-a help him get-a second chance isn't a bad move." assured Mario. He then makes a fist as a Mr. Blik puppet adding, "Now letting him listen-a to the cat, that is a bad move."  
"Come on. Don't pin the blame on Mr. Blik...well actually, you can, but at least our brother can try to be good." said Gordon. "Okay, maybe he has some problems doing that as well..."  
"Guys, our lives were great until he came back into my life. Perhaps things will have to be the way they are." said Ash in determination. "Mario, give me dad's clothes."  
"Ash, what are you up to now?" asked Sora worried, not liking where this is going as a concerned Mario makes Giovanni's Leader outfit appears which Ash takes.  
"You want to look like your own man, man?" demanded Tito in shock.  
"They-a got a point. Can't you wear something else that-a doesn't say 'throw me in prison'?!" exclaimed Mario in horror as he transforms himself into a prisoner.  
A while later, Ash had put Giovanni's Leader clothes on. Looking at himself, he smiled as the Pokemon trainer added, "Good. It fits."  
"Like a glove!" said Waffle happily.  
"You sure you want to do that?" asked Rita worried.  
Mario turns into Sailor Moon as he pretends to be looking into the future mumbling, "I see...I see..." The plumber then changed back to normal as he snapped frantically, "nothing in your-a future if you go out like that!"  
"Tonight is the night I will break my dad out of the dungeon." said Ash in determination as he heads for the exit.  
"What?!" yelled his friends in shock. Sure, Ash is upset about what happen to Giovanni and the true reason why he came to the weddings, but doing something like breaking the Leader of Team Rocket out is suicide!  
"Ash, that's crazy! Have you lost it?!" yelled Danny in disbelief.  
"Si! The girls, especially senorita Ami, will go loco if you do that!" yelled Eduardo in concern.  
"You want to break him out after what he done?" added Bloo with a frown.  
"I just want him out of my life. Relax, the guards won't know I was there." Ash said trying to assure his friends though he has some doubts as well. "The Leader of Team Rocket will make his biggest escape ever...out of my family for good! Don't try to help. Stay here where it's safe."  
With that Ash leaves as his friends watch him go. Mario paused then asked, "It's-a the cape talking, right?"  
"One can only hope." groaned Grievous not liking the sound of this.

Bowser's men are on patrol as the disguised Ash sneaks his way around the dungeon. He stops and pressed himself against a wall as two Koopa Troopas passed by, talking.  
"Is it just me or is Bowser getting more cocky than usual?" asked a Koopa Troopa in annoyance.  
"Hey, he is always like that." scoffed the other one. He didn't notice that Ash has sneak up behind him and grabs his keys. The Koopa Troopa thought he heard something and turns around, but Ash got into hiding in the nick of time. The Koopa Troopa shrugs as he continues his patrol.  
In the dungeon, Giovanni was sitting down chained to the wall while Mr. Blik and Persian are nearby. The Pokemon howled in concern. It didn't like to be captured like this.  
Suddenly Giovanni hears the dungeon door opens up and looks up expecting Bowser or one of his men coming to gloat. He asked, "Who?" The man sees who that someone really, much to his surprise as the figure comes over to him. "Ash?!"  
"No time. I have come to say goodbye." said Ash sternly as he unlocks Giovanni's chains.  
"What are you doing? Do you know..."  
"No time to talk. Bowser and his men will chase me. That will give you, Persian, and Mr. Blik the time to escape." explained Ash as he removed Giovanni's cuffs before he gets up and prepares to leave.  
"Ash, they will catch you, you know that." said Giovanni in concern. He didn't want his own son to risk everything just to get him out, even if he is Ash's father  
Ash smirks as he throws the keys to Giovanni so he could release Mr. Blik and Persian while he remarked, "Come on. Bowser and his goons will never catch me in a million years."  
As Ash runs off to begin his escape plan, Giovanni looks amazed at this.  
"Incredible. He even sounds like me..." said Giovanni with a chuckle as he begins to unlock Persian's chains.

Bowser's men watch looking bored at a table as their boss mumbles a happy tune to himself as he brushes his hair. Bowser is very happy. He has captured most of Team Rocket, their leader, and humiliated Ash all in one day. The Pokemon trainer will never live the humiliation of the others finding out his own father is Team Rocket's Leader down.  
"Don't worry. Once King Mickey congratulated me, I will make sure to mention you, those who..." Bowser was interrupted in alarm as he spots something in the reflection of the mirror, a familiar shocking figure. Turning around, he yelled out, "No way!"  
Bowser charged out of the room followed by his men looking around. The koopa growls as he snapped, "He was out here, I know I have seen him!"  
However, Bowser yelps as Ash, disguised as his father, jumps down tackling the captain of the guards to the guards.  
"No, it's the Leader of the Team Rocket!" gasped a Hammer Brother in shock.  
"But it can't be...no one could escape that cell! It's foolproof!" exclaimed a Lakitu in disbelief.  
"This is no original man, he's a demon, a demon!" screamed a Koopa Troopa in fear as Ash runs off.  
"Demon or not, get him! I don't care how, but get him!" roared Bowser as he gets back up.  
Bowser and his men run after Ash and track him down in the marketplace. After working all that time to get Giovanni, he isn't about to let this escape ruin him!  
"He's around here, somewhere! Surround the block!" ordered Bowser as his men begin searching the block for traces of 'Giovanni'.  
As Bowser's men search, no one sees Ash hiding in an alley. So far, so good. As his pursuers chased him, the disguised Pokemon trainer climbs up onto the roof. He just got there when a voice yells out.  
"There he is, on the roof!" exclaimed a Paratroopa pointing to where Ash is at.  
"Don't you stand there like idiots! Go after him, now!" yelled Bowser in determination.  
Ash waited as Bowser's men climbed up on the roof. They arrived and corner him. It seems like Ash would be captured after all.  
"Now I got ya!" laughed a Koopa Troopa as he pounced towards Ash, but the boy jumps out of the way in the nick of time. "Okay, no I don't."  
Ash lands on a canopy and bounces right onto a wall hanging on the palace. As he climbs up, he hears Bowser's men still looking for him. The boy smiled. His dad should have time to escape now. The boy jumps from a higher level of the palace and onto the bridge. It looks like he is about to make a clean getaway...when someone grabs his cape, a familiar someone.  
"Now I got ya!" yelled Bowser angrily as he knocks Ash to the ground. "You have your fun, Leader of Team Rocket, but now it's over!!" The koopa throws a claw at Ash who got out of the way. In the progress, however, the cape rips removing Ash's hood as well. Bowser looks shocked as he sees who the 'Leader of Team Rocket' really is, "You?!"  
"Oh geez, Bowser, and here, I think you didn't care." Ash said to his rival since his times as a thief sarcastically.  
"Well, I may not have the Leader of Team Rocket, but the heir will do! King Mickey will change his mind about you in his family once this is over!!"  
"Rhydon, Tackle!" yelled a voice. Bowser yelps as a Rhydon performs a Tackle attack from behind sending him crashing into the wall, knocking the Koopa unconscious. Ash couldn't believe it as he saw who rescued him.  
"No one touch my son." said Giovanni sternly as he calls Rhydon back.  
"Dad? What are you doing here? You should have escape by now!" exclaimed Ash stunned.  
"We must go, hurry!"

Across the desert and by a mountain a distance from Toon Town, Ash, Giovanni, Mr. Blik, and Persian rode away on Rapidashes. They didn't stop until they got to a cavern.  
"Not sure, but did we lose them?" asked Ash looking back to see if Bowser and his men are following them.  
"Let me know if you have seen my lunch, okay?" groaned Mr. Blik as he rides behind Giovanni trying his best not to give.  
"Relax. Although they can pick up our trail come daylight, we should be away from here by then." Giovanni assured his son. He noticed Ash looking back at the palace and knows what his son is thinking. "I know what you lost and I'm sorry, but you can't go back no matter what, understand?"  
The Leader of Team Rocket gets ready to continue riding when he noticed something: Ash is getting off his Rapidash!  
"Ash, what are you doing?" asked Giovanni alarmed.  
"I will not go with you. I just can't." said Ash sternly to his father.  
"Ash, you know you can't return to Toon Town, not after what happened! Your life is done there the moment they saw your face!"  
"I refuse to leave Ami! She is my love, I refuse to abandon her!"  
"Face it, Ash, it's over. We're criminals now, just as I was when I started working for Pete." said Mr. Blik with a sad sigh.  
"Forget it! I refuse to run away like a coward and a fool like my dad did!" snapped Ash angrily.  
"That's ridiculous!" yelled Giovanni angrily as he gets off his own Rapidash to walk towards his son. He can't believe what he's hearing. "Why gave you the idea I would run away from anything?!"  
"When you ran away from your family, that's what!"  
"Didn't I tell you what happened?! I didn't have a choice! What else could I do, huh?! What else could you do?!"  
"What is the right thing." said Ash sternly. He is not going to walk out on Ami or his friends, even after what happen. The boy takes out his father's dagger and tosses it to Giovanni, much to the man's shock. "I think this belongs to you!"  
"Ash, you can't go back! I won't let you!" protested Giovanni in shock.  
"I refuse to leave Ami!"  
"Ash..."  
"I may be your son but I will not live the same life you do." said Ash crossing his arms meaning that his decision has been made.  
"Hello! The moment you go back, they will throw you in the dungeon! You would be lucky if Ami would still love you and/or married you at all!" protested Mr. Blik in horror.  
"I am willing to take that chance, even facing punishment, but I refuse to run away like someone I know."  
Giovanni glares at his son and sighs as he said, "If that is your choice..."  
"Come on. Ash, you sure you want to do that? I mean, we got the Moon Scepter and the treasure is waiting for us!" said Mr. Blik in concern. The cat made sure to break into the Royal Treasury again to swipe the Moon Scepter before he made his own get away.  
"The Moon Scepter?" asked Ash, frowning at the item his father seems to care more about than his own son. That and the treasure.  
"I know, but after this, I don't have anything left to lose." added Giovanni taking the Moon Scepter out, holding it in front of Ash.  
"You're wrong. You did." said Ash upset as he gets on his Rapidash and begins riding off.  
"Geez, what happened to go old father and son stuff, huh?" groaned Mr. Blik.  
"Mr. Blik...I want you to go with him."  
"Huh? Why me?"  
"Just because I did the wrong time doesn't mean you got to suffer with me." Ash explains to the cat. "Besides, my dad will want someone to keep him company other than those Team Rocket people."  
Mr. Blik looks touch upon hearing that. He said, "Wow...you really are a friend."  
"Just make sure to keep an eye on him okay?"  
"Oh...okay..." Mr. Blik said with a nod as Giovanni got back on his Rapidash. "Well, good luck, Ash. It's nice while it lasted."  
With that, Giovanni, Mr. Blik, and Persian rides off on the Rapidash into the desert as Ash watches them departed. The boy sighs, thinking this is the last time he will see his father.  
'Goodbye, dad. I hope you find what you're looking for, it's what you wanted, is it?' thought Ash. He then rides back to Toon Town, getting ready to face his punishment for helping his father escape from life in the dungeon.

Author's note  
Poor Ash. He and his father part on bad terms and now the Pokemon trainer is going back to Toon Town to face punishment for helping Giovanni escape. Things are about to get worst as Voldemort begins taking control of Team Rocket! Read, review, and suggest, people!

Mario's transformation into Bonkers and saying 'Hakuna Matata' is a reference to slyptlak's Lion King parodies starring Jake Long.

Bloo admitting that he lied about things getting worst is a reference to _The Brave Little Toaster_.


	7. Chapter 6: Voldemort in Charge

Author's note

Author's note  
Look, Movie Brat, I told you no and I mean no. Please stop bugging me to parody stuff I don't want to do. You are being stubborn, are ya? Please stop it or stop reviewing.

With that, let's continue the fic where things are about to get even more bad for our heroes.

**Chapter 6: Voldemort in Charge**

As mentioned before, some of Team Rocket have escaped capture by Bowser and his men. Unfortunately, the group back at the hideout is down to seven and made up of Butch, Slade, Purple Tentacle, Wormtail, Jessie, James, and Meowth. The crooks don't know what to do now that they're at this number.  
"I don't believe this! The once again Team Rocket is now down to seven!" complained Wormtail pathetically.  
"What are we going to do?? I don't want to be alone!" whined James like a baby.  
"Oh shut up, James. We are still here. Though I wonder how those guards even found us." said Jessie looking very puzzled.  
"Jessie is right. And how did they even known the magic words to get in here? Only members of Team Rocket knew and no one in Team Rocket dares to rat anyone out for penalty of death!" exclaimed Meowth angrily.  
"Someone got to rat us out and that someone will pay." said Purple Tentacle furiously. He is lucky that he saved some of his weapons when Bowser's Sledge Brothers smashed the rest.  
"But who could it be?" asked Butch in concern. Suddenly in alarm, the ground begins to shake. The entrance has been open again! They remember what happened the last time it did!  
"AAAAHHHH! Another raid!" screamed James hiding in the treasure like a coward.  
"Oh great. What does it have to happen right when we're in the middle of recovery?" groaned Wormtail worried.  
"Well, if they wish to capture us again, I won't go down without a fight!" growled Purple Tentacle angrily as he gets his blaster out ready for anything.  
"Relax, Purple. Why worry about being captured or fighting, when that someone isn't going to do neither." The remaining Team Rocket members gasp in shock. They recognized that voice! Sure enough, a familiar dark wizard appeared from the darkness, alive and well.  
"Voldemort?" asked Slade in amazement. It can't be, but it is.  
"The Dark Lord is alive!' said Wormtail in amazement as he bows to the dark wizard.  
"Hey, what gives? You were supposed to be killed by the boss's kid in your last fight." said Meowth confused. It is true, all of Team Rocket has thought back, but after seeing this, they are not sure now.  
"Relax, Meowth, I am survivor like all of you. Not like one certain Poke-rat Giovanni." said Voldemort in pretend anger.  
"Our boss?" asked Jessie confused as James came out of hiding.  
"You saw him, right?" asked Butch hopefully. If their Leader has escaped capture, then maybe he could return and rebuild Team Rocket back to its glory days.  
"What did the boss say?? Does he have anything for us to do?" asked James eagerly, hoping to hear the next order from their Leader.  
"Oh...I saw him. And you know what he want you to do?" asked Voldemort with an innocent voice. The remaining Team Rocket members listen interested. Then they yelp as the dark wizard yells, "Fools! He wants you all to rot in the dungeon for eternity!!"  
"Hey, what? He wouldn't do that to us!" yelled Meowth angrily and in disbelief.  
"That's right! Our Leader is loyal to us no matter what!" added James in agreement. He and the rest of the gang knows that Voldemort always hated Giovanni and would say anything to make him look like a weakling and would try anything to get control of Team Rocket. Of course, none of them were captured and knew it was the dark wizard who rat them out, so this advantage is what the dark wizard needs to make this plot works.  
"You called yourselves great Team Rocket members?! You are nothing but pushovers!" roared Voldemort as he fires blastsd at the Team Rocket members making them fall to the ground yelping in pain for a while. "He's the one who turned you all over to the guards, sold you out like the traitor he is!"  
"That's not true! You never like the boss and would do anything to make him look bad! What makes you think we should listen at all?" protested James in annoyance.  
"How else did those guards got the magic words? Who else told them where you are all at and then leave while you get captured and or/humiliated?"  
"Wait, are you telling us that Giovanni told them the magic words?" asked Slade in shock. He paused to think then added, "Come to think about it, this could explain why he left without telling us where he was going."  
"I don't believe it!" yelled Purple Tentacle angrily. He trusted Giovanni with his life and dedicated his career to him. And how did the Leader repay him? By turning on him and the other thieves! Voldemort's lie is working.  
"Neither do I." said Meowth in disappointment.  
Voldemort chuckled. His lie has work, the remaining Team Rocket members now believes that Giovanni has betray them all. Now to take control...  
"Perhaps you all need a reminder of what it was like before Giovanni came." said Voldemort as he begins to sing.

Voldemort: _**I remember a time when crime was sublime  
There was plenty of loot in the lair.**_

Voldemort fires blasts at a lot of goblets and cups, much to the anger of the thieves who were watching this.

_**We'd plunder and pillage and ransack a village  
With nary a worry or care  
Then along came this man with his soft hearted dream**_

We see a picture of Giovanni before Voldemort uses a claw to slash it into pieces.

_**But he ratted us out in the end!  
So rally the troops, we were meant to regroup.  
And return to our roots once again.  
Are you in or out?  
Gotta know without a doubt**_

The remaining Team Rocket members, with some doubt left, attack but Voldemort was able to take them down without a scratch on him.

_**I'm the one you need for a dirty deed  
I'm the best, success is guaranteed  
Are you men or mice?**_

Voldemort blasts Jessie, James, and Meowth into a nearby tent.

_**Take a slice of my advice  
You want a fearless leader, one that's strong and stout?**_

Voldemort rips a hole in the tent with a spell from his wand freaking the three Team Rocket members in there out.

_**Better vote for me  
Are you in or out?**_

After getting their tails whipped, the remaining Team Rocket members thought about what Voldemort has said. Eventually, doubt now gone, they begin to sing.

Slade: _**We used to be smart**_

Butch: _**Yes, horrendously heartless**_

Wormtail: _**In a ravaging raid we were rough!**_

Jessie, James, and Meowth: _**We knew that we had to be blissfully bad  
Then Giovanni brought this sensitive stuff!**_

Team Rocket members: _**And we strayed from the path of our rigorous wrath.  
Now we're taking a bath in the dust!  
But we'll reclaim our winnings, our humble beginnings  
In turmoil and torture, we trust!  
Are you in or out?**_

Voldemort: _**Double crossers or devout?  
Put your faith in me, pretty soon you'll see  
I'm the prince of generosity!**_

Team Rocket members: _**Are you foe or friend?**_

The members, now anger by Giovanni's 'betrayal' makes a path out of torches.

Voldemort: _**Here's the path I recommend  
You wanna ride to fame, I've got the fastest route  
What's it gonna be?  
Are you in or out? **_

Now eager for anything and to regain their former fame, the Team Rocket members get their weapons out laughing madly and evilly.

Purple Tentacle: _**We'll go robbing in all the right places**_

Jessie, James, and Meowth: _**From Toon Town dunes to Bali**_

Slade: _**Imagine the fear on their faces**_

Wormtail: _**When we drop by for cookies and tea...**_

Voldemort: _**Come along boys, follow me!  
Are you in or out?  
If you're with me, give a shout**_

Team Rocket members: _**Yah!**_

Voldemort: _**I'll lead you all the way into the glory days**_

Team Rocket members: _**We'll begin a life of crime that pays**_

James: _**Are you out or in?**_

Meowth: _**Make your choice now, sink or swim?**_

Voldemort: _**You can stick with me, or stay behind and pout**_

Team Rocket members: _**What's it gonna be?**_

Voldemort: _**Consider carefully**_

Team Rocket members: _**Are you in or out? **_

A while later, Giovanni uses the magic words so he, Mr. Blik, and Persian can get into Team Rocket's lair. While it's sad that Ash has chosen to return back to Toon Town to face punishment, at least one good thing has come out of all of this.  
"Hey, uh Giovanni, no offense. I know the treasure is limitless and all but I'm not sure about the forty way split." said Mr. Blik looking unsure. He then point out, "Besides, MOLDYBUTT and HIS followers were only interested in THAT particular treasure as a weapon anyway."  
Persian meow in agreement but Giovanni just chuckled as he said, "But you forgot, Tom Riddle is dead and besides, I wouldn't dream of cutting my men out of the deal. They're the only family I have now. They and I are like friends to the end." Soon the three enter the lair as the Leader, expecting his men to greet him, said, "I have returned!"  
Giovanni got himself a greeting all right especially when members of Team Rocket appear from pillars and the darkness. However the Leader noticed something is wrong. For some reason, there are less members around than he expected. The ones 'greeting' him, Mr. Blik, and Persian have their weapons out and have angry looks on their faces. The three soon finds themselves back against a wall.  
"Uh...is it just me or they don't look happy to see you." said Mr. Blik worried.  
"Oh, we are. You could say we are thrilled!" laughed Voldemort evilly as he appears with a grin.  
"Voldemort?!" exclaimed Giovanni in shock while Persian meows in alarm. They thought he is dead!  
"Oh, now you decided to call me by my preferred name in respect. How nice."  
"What are you doing? What is going on here?!"  
"Oh come on. Don't play for rules, _boss_!" remarked Wormtail sarcastically, with a trace of disgust in his voice.  
"You sold us out! Most of us got captured while you were away! You told them the magic words and betrayed us all!" yelled Meowth angrily. He would have jump in and scratch his former Leader's face have Jessie haven't hold him back.  
"What?! No! I didn't!" protested Giovanni in disbelief.  
"Don't bother trying to deceive us, boss! You jerk, you mean...mean jerk!" exclaimed James trying to hold back some tears.  
"See what you did, you traitor? You made James cry!" scolded Jessie as she comforts the crying Team Rocket member.  
Giovanni looks stunned. Somehow Voldemort has turned his remaining Team Rocket members against him. He should have known this.  
"Well, Tom Riddle, I can see that you have turned my men against me," said Giovanni in disapproval.  
"That's right. Now, I'm in control of the thieves and will not just rob this kingdom but destroy it!" Voldemort cackles evilly.  
"He is serious about that? We're thieves, not destroyers." James, who managed to stop crying, whispered at Jessie.  
"James, this guy survived on unicorn's blood for years, tried to kill a baby, and lead an army against a school/castle; you want to argue with him?" Jessie whispered back at her partner, who gulped and shook his head.  
"And the power of Mammoth Mogul Sword will be all mine," Voldemort continued. "It's not the Philosopher Stone or the Deadly Hallows, but hey, it's better than nothing." The new Leader chuckles evilly before he calms down to say, "Of course, we will be needing the Moon Scepter."  
Giovanni watches as his men have their weapons on him, then he sighs as he then said, "Mr. Blik, give it to him. We don't have a choice..."  
Mr. Blik, looking concern, takes the Moon Scepter out and gave it to Voldemort who takes it in triumph.

Later, the remaining members of Team Rocket, plus Voldemort, are out in sea on the search for the Uncharted Island. The former Leader Giovanni, his Pokemon Persian, and the cat Mr. Blik are tied up to a mast as the dark wizard needs them for this mission (and maybe as hostages).  
Meowth commented to the tied up Giovanni, "How ironic. All these years, you've been insulting us despite our loyalty to Team Rocket, Boss. Now YOU'RE the one at OUR mercy." The Pokemon laughs as he kicks Persian in the face making it growl at the previous stage of him.  
Giovanni frowns at what Meowth said and did, but he didn't answer as he watched Mr. Blik who is struggling to get out of the ropes.  
"Hurry. We don't have much time." Giovanni whispered to Mr. Blik who is almost out of the ropes. If Mr. Blik could get out, he could escape and get Ash. Even if his son has decided to disown him, the former Leader will be needing his help. He realized what a fool he has been for wanting the Ultimate Treasure over his son now after all.  
"Hold on. I am almost there." mumbled Mr. Blik.  
"Giovanni, enough of your stalling. Get your question out now." ordered Voldemort impatiently. The dark wizard decided it's best for Giovanni to ask the question since the whole thing is his idea to begin with.  
"Well, uh..." said Giovanni trying to stall for more time as Mr. Blik is almost freed.  
"Almost there..." mumbled the cat as he is getting close.  
"We need to be further out to sea and..."  
"No! Ask now or else!" snarled Voldemort as he points his wand at Giovanni. Apparently, the dark wizard does not wish to wait any longer.  
"Do so now. Quickly!" said Mr. Blik quickly.  
Giovanni nods then speaks to the Moon Scepter that Voldemort is holding, "Where is the Sword of Mammoth Mogul?"  
One bright light later and Sailor Moon appears from the Moon Scepter itself. As the thieves look at her in wonder, Mr. Blik has finally escaped from his ropes, no one paying attention to him.  
"The Uncharted Island where it is at will appear at dawn. Allow me to show you the way!" exclaimed Sailor Moon as she flies off in a direction making a trail of light appeared in the water.  
"There, you got your setting, captain." Giovanni scowled to Voldemort in annoyance. Voldemort laughs evilly as he begins ordering his men to follow Sailor Moon. Of course, no one is still paying attention to Mr. Blik as the cat gets ready to make his escape.  
Mr. Blik comment, "I hope Mario worked ALL the bugs out of this jet pack that we confiscated from Marvie." He slips on a jet pack he just mentioned and fly off. He got to get to Toon Town and fast.

Back at the palace in Toon Town, Ash is standing in front of King Mickey, the girls, and a smirking Bowser. The boy knew he is in trouble once the mouse has summoned him to have a word about what he did last night. His friends watch nearby.  
"Ash, I don't know what to do with you. What you did was kinda disappointing." said Mickey with a sigh.  
"I know it is tragic, isn't it? But then, what do you expect from a boy following in his dad's footsteps? Like father, like son, both criminals!" remarked Bowser. The Downtown Dogs growl and try to attack Bowser but the others held them back though they wish they haven't as well as wanting a shot at the koopa themselves.  
"I-a object!" yelled Mario as he appears as a lawyer. He turns the whole scene into a courtroom, with Mickey as a judge and a shocked Bowser as a bailiff. "I-a object to that crazy statement! Also, I-a object to him having more lines in this scene." The plumber tosses the koopa a briefcase as he continued, "Go to-a higher court for this! Bye bye!" Using his Keyblade, he sent Bowser flying away. "I-a also want to enter a plea of insanity, your honor. I'm-a nuts about this kid, ha ha!" The plumber laughs as he messes with the boy's hair, much to Ash's embarrassment.  
"Girls, June, Mickey...I know what Ash did was wrong, but he did it for his dad. It's not like he is becoming what Giovanni is." said Danny calmly.  
"Right. Giovanni is the only person left in Ash's life now. He has to set him freed." said Sora in agreement.  
"Right. No one would want their dad dead, dawg. That would be so...whacked!" agreed Jake. "Right, Grievious?"  
"Uh, right. Sure. Whacked." said Grievous rolling his eyes.  
"Guys, please, let me do this." Ash said preventing his friends from making any more statements. With a sigh, he turns to Mickey as he continues, "Mickey, it is my fault that my dad came here, I convinced him to. I just wish I haven't know him to begin with."  
"Ash, you found your dad." said Ami calmly to her love. "Even if your father was a criminal, anyone like him would risk anything to see your wedding."  
"Right. You risk everything to see that he will live to see another day." said Ariel in agreement.  
"Like what Ami woulda done for Mickey." added Betty as Ami hugs her guardian.  
"Done for me? Gosh." said Mickey surprised. "Geez, well...I supposed that is the case...if I was in the boy's shoes, I would have done the same thing for my family, even my adopted father and my adopted brother Pinky." The mouse clears his throat as he now said, "Ash, I won't lie. I won't overlook your dad's crimes, but what you have done...gosh, you did it out of love. And since you return to take responsibility for what you did and not run away, well, that's enough for me. Hee hee. Time we forget about this whole thing and get back to the weddings we kept delaying for too long!"  
"Mama mia! Let's-a give a big hand for-a the wise and great Mickey!" laughed Mario as the mouse smiles upon being led away by the plumber's hands.  
"All right! Back to the weddings, man! Party!" laughed Tito in amusement.  
"Tito, calm down!" laughed Rita in amusement while Dodger licks her face making the female dog blush.  
"Isn't this great how things turn out well for Ash? We get to see the weddings again!" Waffle cheered happily.  
"Shame Mr. Blik won't be here to see it." said Gordon with a sigh. "If only he was here..."  
As if to answer Gordon's wish, a scream is heard. Everyone turns just in time to see Mr. Blik falling from the sky, his jet pack has short-circuited along the way. He yelps while bouncing off Eduardo. Luckily, June grab him in the nick of time.  
"Mr. Blik!" exclaimed Mr. Blik's brothers amazed and happy to see him.  
"Ash's dad...Voldemort..." Mr. Blik groaned in a daze.  
"Calm down, take a deep breath," Ami instructed the cat who managed to do what she said. "Now what happen to Ash's father?"  
"It's Voldemort, the guy whose Ash lived against! He's not gone as we thought he did! He's back! He got the Moon Scepter and captured Giovanni!!"  
"Oh bother. I knew it was too good to be true." groaned Francis in worry.  
"Great, now what are we going to do?!" exclaimed Bloo in worry.  
Ash frowns as he turns away, crossing his arms as he snapped, "Let him deal with it. He wanted to go back to that life. As far as I'm concerned, my hands are clean of the matter."  
"Ash, I-a know your dad did stuff that's is-a bad, but that doesn't-a mean you got to do-a the same thing." said Mario calmly.  
"Remember, you are not like your dad at all." said Dodger with a nod.  
"Right, you are better than your dad ever is." agreed Danny.  
"Remember, you're the one who came back to face your problems. Your dad didn't and he is in need of your help." said Yumi with a nod.  
"He is your dad. You couldn't just leave him like that to suffer, are you?" asked Ami worried.  
Ash pauses a bit then he said, "You're wrong. I am like him..." The Pokemon trainer turns and smirks as he added, "I'm stubborn as he is. Mr. Blik, show us the way."  
Hearing this, the gang all cheered happily as Bloo remarked, "All right! Time for a rescue mission!"  
"Pikachu, Pika Pika!" said Pikachu with a smile.  
"Everyone into the Gummi Ship! We got a dad to rescue!" laughed Gordon.  
With that, Blik is leading the way for Giovanni's rescue party. Everybody stay behind except for Ash, Ami, Pikachu, the Gummi Ship crew, Gordon, Waffle and Mario.  
Yumi noticed that Danny, Jake, Sora, June, Betty, Ariel and the dogs are staying behind and asked, "Hey, why are you guys still here?"  
June answer, "One: They are staying just in case another emergency crops up at the palace while we're gone. Two: the Team Rocket crown is now way less than 40 and we still have a Pokemon, a genie, a Gummi Ship crew and several experienced adventurers. Anything more would simply be overkill."  
Grievous nods as he looks to the direction Ash and his friends went mumbling, "I hope they succeed."

Author's note  
All right, Ash and his friends (well, some of them anyway) are flying off to save Giovanni. Can they be able to fight off the remaining members of Team Rocket led by Voldemort? The final battle begins in the next chapter, so read, review, and suggest!

Guess what villain Mr. Blik was calling 'Marvie'?

Mickey's reference to his own family is a reference to Julayla Beryl's fics, including her parody of _Ratatouille_. Check them out at deviantART or Freedom of Speech if anyone can.


	8. Chapter 7: Father and Son Reunited

Author's note

Author's note  
You're right, Anonymous But Interested, it is Marvin the Martian I am referring to. I guess DBV didn't read much of the reviews, huh? No biggie. Seriously, Movie-Brat, do me a favor and stop reviewing. I refuse to be forced into trying stuff I don't wanna do. When I said no, I mean it. So stop wasting your time. All right, only two more chapters to go until this parody is done. Let's-a go!

**Chapter 7: Father and Son Reunited**

A while later, those who stay behind at the palace were doing their best to relax. Of course, relaxation does come at a price.  
"Man, I'm bored." groaned Tito in annoyance.  
"You think we oughta come after all?" Einstein asked the others looking puzzled.  
"Look, we told ya, it would be overkill." Danny pointed out.  
"He's right. I wish something happen." said June with a sigh.  
Something an explosion occurred rocking the palace, nearly knocking the heroes to the ground. Grievous groaned, "Why must you jinx it?"  
"Prepare to be taken over, Toon Town Palace!" The heroes see some familiar villains appearing in the palace and getting ready to attack: Doctor Doom, Catwoman, Marvin the Martian and Beetlejuice.  
"Looks like we were right to stay after all." said Yumi in amusement.  
"Figures you guys would show up to fight us again." said Sora as he gets his Keyblade out, getting ready to fight.  
"Indeed. It appears some of you are absent." said Dr. Doom noting that Ash and some of his friends are nowhere in sight,"No matter. Teaming up together is going to work, even though the alliance between Wario with Marvin or Pete didn't work out for them."  
"Fat stupid human. We didn't bother inviting him for this attack, we just left him out." scoffed Marvin.  
"We won't let take the palace in Ash's absence! You got to take us on first!" exclaimed Danny as he and his friends prepared to fight.  
"Its show time!" laughed Beetlejuice madly as he made his demons appear for battle.  
Dodger comments to the camera, "Look, this scene was merely to reflect the wisdom in us staying behind. These baddies are tough, but we can handle them. You're going to be more interested in the final showdown on the moving island, so we will now cut away to THAT scene and leave THIS battle to the imagination as it WILL be over before the next time the scene shifts to the palace."

Speaking of said scene, we now go over to there as Team Rocket's boat, looking for the Uncharted Island arrives at the location.  
"This is it, the location." said Sailor Moon before she disappeared.  
"What is this?" asked Slade looking puzzled.  
"I don't see any island around here." said Wormtail confused.  
"There is nothing but fog around here." agreed Butch more confused. He's right. There is a lot of fog all over the place, the island is nowhere to be found, it seems.  
Growling angrily, Voldemort grabs Giovanni by the neck and snarled, "I think I have seen the last of your tricks, Giovanni!!"  
"Calm down. The Uncharted Island is here. Observe!" insisted Giovanni as he looks on ahead.  
Voldemort thinks his former Leader is trying to trick him. Before he could go in for the kill however, the ocean begins to rumble. Suddenly, a castle came out of the water nearly knocking the boat over. As those in the boat watch in amazement, the castle and the island it is on appears from out of the water...and to makes things interesting, it is on the back...of a big golden frog!  
As Team Rocket observed Uncharted Island finally appearing at last, none of them sees a Gummi Ship flying above them, all those in there also amazed at what they're seeing.  
"Incredible! The Uncharted Island!" said Ash in amazement.  
"Look! It's on the back of a big golden frog!" Ami said pointing to the frog whose is standing in the ocean mumbling a bit.  
"So that explains why it was never in the same place twice."  
"Si! Reminds me of Atlantis in the Neo-Outsiders series." said Eduardo with a nod.  
"Bloo, get closer." said Ash to the pilots as Bloo drives the Gummi Ship closer to the action. Ash and his friends knew that they must get ready to fight the remaining members of Team Rocket.

Once Team Rocket's boat had parked outside Uncharted Island, the evil thieves boarded the island, with Voldemort dragging Giovanni and Persian with him in chains, taking the man with the thieves. Even if the former Leader of Team Rocket did prove that the island existed, the villain is going to need him in chase of trouble.  
"Now that we're here, where is the chamber where the Sword of Mammoth Mogul is at?" The dark wizard demanded Giovanni impatiently as the thieves begin to search the island.  
"Relax, Tom Riddle, it should be here." Giovanni said to Voldemort calmly.  
"Show us...and no tricks!"  
Suddenly without warning, Mario appears as Rambo via parachute yelling, "Time-a to rock and roll!!"  
"We're under attack!" yelled James in alarm.  
"Don't stand there, James! Fire at them!" yelled Jessie as she, James, and Meowth takes out missiles and open fire on the plumber. However, none of their blasts are effecting the plumber any.  
"You idiots! You got Pokemon for a reason, use them!!" snapped Butch angrily as he send out Raticate. "Raticate, Super Fang!"  
"Aw, Super Fang-a this!" joked Mario as he became Hammer Mario and throws a hammer at Raticate hitting the Pokemon hard, sending it flying at Butch and Wormtail, knocking the two thieves back.  
Ami, Pikachu, Bloo, and Eduardo jump in to fight the Team Rocket members. The villains glared at them, then laughs. These four think they can stop the most dangerous thieves ever? However, they end up eating their words big time as Ami jumps in and punch Slade right in the guts, making him grunt.  
"Now, let's grab the Pikachu!!" yelled Meowth as he takes out some sort of device out. Pushing a button, a rubber glove came out and grabbed Pikachu. The Pokemon struggles in the glove's grasp as it pulls the Pokemon over to Meowth, "Ha ha! You can't use your lightning to fight out of this rubber trap!!"  
"He can't, but I can!" remarked Bloo, "Thunder!"  
Meowth yelps as Bloo send out Thunder on him, destroying the device and releasing Pikachu in the progress. Before the Pokemon could counter, Eduardo charged in and slammed Jessie, James, and Meowth hard with his shield sending the three villains into the air.  
"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!!" yelled Jessie, James, and Meowth as they 'blast off' into the sky and disappear via star sparkle.  
"Pika Pika, Pikachu," said Pikachu as he high five the blue blob and Minotaur Imaginary Friends.  
"Garcias." said Eduardo as he, Bloo, and Pikachu goes back to fighting the other members of Team Rocket.  
Ami pushes a big statue from nearby onto the thieves, knocking most of them down though only Slade appears to be left standing. Not for long as Mario appears and punch the villain back a bit. Then he say, "Mamma Mia! I-a am stronger than-a Popeye the-a Sailor!"  
"Mario, can you give us a distraction?" Ash asked his plumber friend. He needs the time to find Giovanni and get him away from Voldemort.  
"Not a problem! Time-a to fight a frog!" laughed Mario as he flies to the big golden frog turning into a wrestler. The plumber begins fighting with the creature remarking, "Boom! A fake-a blow to the head! Boom, "We now see Mario as a wrestling announcer as he comments on the wrestler Mario's actions, "Oh no! He's-a got him in the half nelson, the full nelson! Mama mia! The nasty-a Ozzie Nelson!"  
The plumber turns into Ozzie Nelson as he remarked, "Rick, boys, you better get here and check this out." Mario turns back into his wrestling announcer form as he moves towards the big golden frog's mouth which opens for a moment, "Looks-a like he is coming in. Mama mia! He's up, down, and now inside-a the frog! We will return right after this." The frog closes his mouth the moment Mario is inside him. However, the plumber refused to give up that easily as he remarked, "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"  
The big golden frog's eyes shrink to pupils. This isn't going to be pretty. The ground shook begins to shake.

Giovanni, Persian, and Voldemort, getting away from the fighting, almost lost their balance due to the shaking the big golden frog is doing. Despite that, they are almost to the chamber where the Sword of Mammoth Mogul should be at.  
"Don't worry, I will see that you get treasure...when I use it to get rid of you!" laughed Voldemort evilly. Suddenly Ash jumps from out of nowhere and kicks the dark wizard knocking him down. Furious that the boy who had beaten him before is here, Voldemort got back up only to receive a big punch by Ash, knocking the new Leader of Team Rocket unconscious.  
"Hey jerk, I am not losing my dad again after all these years!" Ash snapped to the unconscious Voldemort in determination.  
"Ash? Is that you? You came to help me?" asked Giovanni surprised as Ash manages to free his father and Persian from the chains the two are in. "After what I did and our argument, you are saving my life?"  
"Come on, you're my dad, do you think I could let you suffer? Come on, we got a treasure to find!"  
As Ash, Giovanni, and Persian goes into the chamber, none of them saw three familiar thieves crashing into the ground nearby.  
"Wow! What's the odds that we ended up back here?" asked James amazed as he, Jessie, and Meowth got back to their feet, electrocuted to a crisp, but okay.  
"Oh shut up. I think I saw that traitorous Giovanni and his twerp of a kid go in there." said Meowth motioning to the entrance Ash and Giovanni enter.  
"Let's get them both." snarled Jessie as she, James, and Meowth followed Ash and Giovanni into the chamber where the Sword of Mammoth Mogul should be at.

The father and son enters the chamber and looks amazed. It looks huge!  
"Incredible." said Giovanni in amazement. Persian meows pointing upward getting his owner to look up. "That must be it!"  
Ash looks up and sees a hand made out of Chaos Emerald floating in the sky. That must be where the Sword of Mammoth Mogul is at, he's possible. The boy suddenly yelps as the cavern shakes a bit.  
"Hoo boy. Looks like Mario is getting carried away with what he's doing," said Ash yelping a bit.  
"No, worst! The Uncharted Island is sinking! The golden frog must be returning to the ocean, we must get to higher ground, now!" yelled Giovanni in alarm.  
Ash's father is right as water suddenly rushes into the room. With no time to waste, the two, with Persian hanging onto Giovanni, climbs up a nearby wall doing their best to get to higher ground with water coming in at all sides.

Voldemort groans as he wakes up. He looks very furious. That's the second time that boy has overpower him. Next time, he will not make the same mistake! As he gets back up, he hears a familiar voice from the cavern nearby.  
started climbing. Water is coming from all sides. Outside the cavern, Sa'luk wakes.)  
"We should be there by now! We are meant to do this together, Ash, I know it!" exclaimed Giovanni's voice excited from the chamber.  
Smirking evilly, Voldemort goes into the cavern. His prize is almost at hand.

Back inside the chamber, Giovanni helps his son onto the platform that is at the level of the floating Chaos Emerald hand as the room continues to be filled with water. Once Ash gets up, he, his father, and the Pokemon sees the hand itself. On it is a statue holding a golden sword. That is it, the Sword of Mammoth Mogul."  
"I must confess, if I have found this place years ago...this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Shame I am not younger than I am now. This woulda been easier." said Giovanni as he does his best to hpld back a tear. The man then gets ready to make a jump for the hand, but to his surprise, Ash rushed by his dad and jumps towards the hand. "Ash!"  
Ash got to the hand but barely as he hangs on the edge. Luckily, the boy pulls himself back up onto the thing and turn to his father with a smirk as he said, "What can I say? Having a junior partner paid off!"  
"Meow." said Persian rolling his eyes. Ash is as cocky as his father is.  
"Remember, don't try the blade part of the sword. Even many made the mistake doing so and got turned into a Chaos Emerald." warned Giovanni quickly.  
Ash nods as he pulls the Sword by the handle. At first, it didn't move but then Ash turns it and removes it from the statue. He grins. His father is right about one thing: the Sword of Mammoth Mogul does look incredible.  
"Catch!" yelled Ash as he tossed the Sword to his sword. Taking the precaution of not touching the blade part of the Sword, Giovanni uses his cape to catch it. To his amazement, it turns into pure Chaos Emerald! It really did!  
"Yes, yes! The Sword of Mammoth Mogul!" laughed Giovanni in amazement. Persian meows happily for his owner as the man uses the Sword's blade on the cavern's base, turning the whole room into Chaos Emerald. To the two and Ash, it is a pure sight to see. The chamber suddenly shakes again. "Well, we're done here, Ash. Now we must go!"  
"Fool!" exclaimed an evil familiar voice. Voldemort appears and knocks Ash to the ground. Pinning down Giovanni's son, the villain said, "You aren't going anywhere except in death! Give me the Sword of Mammoth Mogul, Giovanni, or your son will become the first boy to lived to die!!"  
"Voldemort, let him go! Your fight is with me!"  
Persian hissed as he gets ready to go into battle for the first time. Ash however snapped, "Dad, let me. I can take him alone."  
"Ash...you are not alone...not this time." said Giovanni pondering what to do next. "Voldemort, before we continue, I am still curious. How did you turn my men against me?"  
"Well, I suppose it won't matter when I get rid of you." Voldemort gloat evilly. Of course, he didn't notice that Jessie, James, and Meowth are in the doorway of the chamber. They were about to attack Ash and Giovanni, but decided out of curiosity to listen in. "I have survived the fight with you son and vow revenge for that defeat. So I return to Toon Town and told Bowser where our hideout is, along with the magic words to get in, figuring you and your son would be captured. I don't care about what happen to those fools, just as long as I get my revenge on you."  
Jessie, James, and Meowth looks shocked upon hearing this. They then looks upset. Voldemort has lied to them and turn them and the rest of Team Rocket against Giovanni!  
"That lying monster! He tricked us! No one fools us like that! Let's get him." snarled Jessie angrily.  
James asked, "Well, what about that stuff earlier about us not wanting to make him mad?"  
Jessie answer, "Well, that was BEFORE we found out HE was the one who really double-crossed us. Besides, given his well-known hatred of Muggles, do you REALLY think he would have let us live anyway once he gets that magic sword and our usefulness was at an end?"  
Both James and Meowth say, "Good point," at the exact same time.  
After making their decision, the three managed to get onto the platform that Giovanni is at. Seeing them, Voldemort said, "Well, well, I was wondering if you three would appear. Take care of our traitor okay?  
"If you insist." said Jessie as she and James called out Seviper and Carnivine. Suddenly without warning, the female snapped, "Seviper, Poison Tail!"  
"Seviper!" snarled the Pokemon as it jumped at Voldemort alarming the villain who got out of the way in time.  
"Hey, what are you idiots doing?!" yelled Voldemort in alarm.  
"Don't play dumb with us, Moldybutt! You lied to us!" snarled Meowth angrily.  
"Our boss didn't betray us, you did!" added James angrily.  
"I did not!" protested Voldemort.  
"We heard what you said. No one lies to us...not even us!" yelled Jessie in annoyance.  
"Carnivine, Bullet Seed!" ordered James as the Pokemon fires its Bullet Seed attack at Voldemort who blocks it with his spell.  
"You can't stop me! No one can stop the Dark Lord Voldemort!" roared the villain evilly. "And I will prove it once I strike this boy down!"  
"No need for that, Tom Riddle. You want the Sword of Mammoth Mogul? You can have it!" yelled Giovanni as he tosses the Sword to the villain.  
Voldemort, seeing the Sword coming his way, initially try to levitate it to himself the safe way, only for Ash to twist his foot very fast and very forcefully. This causes Voldemort enough pain to wreck his concentration. It doesn't seem to do any good as the villain managed to grab the Sword of Mammoth Mogul.  
"The Sword of Mammoth Mogul is mine!! And plus, your son's life will be as well! You will pay for twisting my foot, Muggle!" laughed Voldemort evilly. Then he noticed something wrong: Ash is laughing right at him. "What is so funny?!"  
"You did. You blew it, big time!" laughed Ash pointing at the Sword of Mammoth Mogul.  
Voldemort looks and gasps in horror: he is holding the Sword by the blade part! And now, the power of the Sword of Mammoth Mogul is taking its effect. He drops it but is too late as the villain is turning into a Chaos Emerald.  
"No, no, NO!!" yelled Voldemort for the last time as he is soon turns into a statue of Chaos Emerald. The former living dark wizard fell off the platform he and Ash are on and falls into the ocean below, never to be seen again.  
Ash jokingly crack, "I guess we can call him Lord CHAOSemort now."  
"Much better than the gold remark anyway." said Giovanni with a sigh. He then glares at Jessie, James, and Meowth who looks at their former boss sheepishly. He still hadn't forgotten that they, along with the other Team Rocket members, have turned on him thanks to the dark wizard.  
The three try to apologized to Giovanni as James admit ,"We only betrayed YOU because we THOUGHT you betrayed US first. We should have known it was Moldybutt."  
Giovanni comment, "Yes, you SHOULD HAVE. But, apology accepted anyway."  
Ash then remarked, "I still having a feeling that something really big is going to be happening soon.  
Jessie retorts, "Well, what's ol' Riddle going to do NOW? Fall on us? He's literally just a statue."  
Persian nods...then scratch Meowth in the face making him yelp. The Pokemon spoke to its previous stage in its own language. Meowth said, "He said, 'that's for kicking me'."  
Suddenly more of the water came into the cavern up to where the floating hand is at, making it looks like it's on top of the water. Giovanni said, "We have no more time! We must go, now!"  
Thinking quickly, Ash grabs the Sword by the handle and jumps into the water, swimming to where Giovanni, Jessie, James, Meowth and Persian are at. Once he got on the platform they're on, Ash and five then begins climbing up the cliff wall.  
"Come on, dad! You can do it!" exclaimed Ash as he noticed that his father is falling behind due to the weight his now Chaos Emerald cape is giving him.  
"I will...once I get rid of this." said Giovanni as he removes the cape and drops it to the water below. It is a pity to get rid of just a great thing, but his life and that of his son's are more important to him now. Without the cape, Giovanni was able to climb up much faster.  
The six finally made it to the cavern's top and into the sunlight above. Giovanni sighs in relief. That was a close one. Ash smiles as he gave the Sword of Mammoth Mogul to his father.  
"Well, you finally found it, your Ultimate Treasure, after all these years." said Ash to his father gently.  
Giovanni looks at the Sword and frowns. He then said, "No, that thing almost cost me my real Ultimate Treasure, I didn't realized it until now. That Ultimate Treasure...is you, my son." The man hugs his son, who hugs back.  
"Oh, it is so beautiful!" cried James like a baby making Jessie and Team Rocket's Pokemon rolled their eyes in annoyance.  
"I regret that it took me all this time to realize dit. As for the Sword of Mammoth Mogul...I think it can take its curse where it below...at the bottom of the sea!"  
With that, Giovanni throws the Sword of Mammoth Mogul over the edge. The Sword continues falling right towards the boat where the remaining members of Team Rocket, those who didn't know the truth, are trying to make their escape. To their surprise and amazement, the Sword touched the boat turning it into pure Chaos Emerald.  
"The Sword! It's turning the boat into a Chaos Emerald!" laughed Wormtail in amazement. "We're rich!"  
"No, you fool! We're sinking!" gasped Butch in horror. It's true, the weight of the new Chaos Emerald boat was too much for the vessel to handle as it begins sinking into the water, taking the members with it. Soon the villains find themselves floating in the water.

With the island almost into the water, the cats, Ami, Pikachu, Bloo, and Eduardo are on a pillar to stay a float.  
"Where are they? They should be here somewhere." said Gordon worried.  
"Look, I see them! Up there!" exclaimed Ami pointing to the top of the island where Ash, Giovanni, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Persian are at.  
The six jumped off the island looking like they will commit suicide. That is until Ash's father yell, "Hey you blasted Imaginary Friends! Give us a ride!!"  
Bloo and Eduardo got into their Gummi Ship and flies off, managing to catch the six before they made a deadly splat. Ash, amazed that his father is actually asking Bloo and Eduardo to saved him and the other five, asked, "Whoa, dad. Since when did you decide to trust Bloo and Eduardo?"  
"Hey, I do so with my life, son." Giovanni told Ash with a smirk.  
"Told ya, Azul. I knew he would come around." Eduardo told his fellow Gummi Ship pilot with a smile.  
"Hey, what are the three stooges doing here?" scowled Bloo meaning Jessie, James, and Meowth.  
"Would you believe we're on your side now?" James suggested sheepishly.  
"No, but I believe ya anyway."  
The GUmmi Ship now flies down and pick up Ami, Pikachu, and the cats. The thing flew off just as the frog dives back into the water from where it came from, taking the Uncharted Island with it.  
"Hey, where's Mario?" asked Ash noticing that his plumber friend is not around.  
As if to answer the Pokemon Trainer's question, the big golden frog sticks its head out of the head and opens it mouth to let something that is making it uncomfortable out. Sure enough, Mario came out of the frog, in black and white, while driving a submarine whistling.  
"Mario?" asked Ash in amusement as he watches.  
"I-a here! Ha ha!" laughed Mario as he appears next to the Gummi Ship turning back to normal. Noticing Jessie, James, and Meowth, he said, "I-a see we pick up some new-a riff raff."  
"Watch it with the riff raff talk, plumber boy!" snapped Meowth at Mario in annoyance.  
Ash comment to Jesse, James and Meowth, "Well, we're still going to have to turn you back over to the palace guards when we get back, but given that you DID help us out at a key moment, I think Ami and I can put in enough of a good word for you where you'll still be shown SOME leniency. Definitely not freedom, but you'll still be getting a better deal than those Team Rocket members that DIDN'T escape from the dungeon with you."  
"Heh heh." said Jessie, James, and Meowth looking nervously while sweat dropping. They have a feeling that they may not like where this is going.  
Ash smiles at Ami as he kissed her remarking, "Time to go home. We got one more thing left to take care of."

Author's note  
All right! Ash and his friends have defeated Team Rocket and Voldemort, getting back Giovanni and Persian in the progress. What will happen to Jessie, James, and Meowth in the next chapter? Speaking of which, in the next and final chapter of this fic, the weddings have finally happen! So stay tuned. Until next time, read, review, and suggest!

Mario's comment of him being stronger than Popeye the Sailor is very ironic because of two reasons.  
1-Robin Williams played Popeye in a 80's movie.  
2-The original Donkey Kong game was inspired by the Popeye comic strips (DK/Bluto, Mario AKA Jumpman/Popeye, Pauline/Olive). You can read this on the 'Donkey Kong (video game)' page on Wikipedia.

At the end, Mario appears as his black and white self driving a submarine. This is a reference to his first Game Boy game (in black and white) _Super Mario Land_.


	9. Epilogue: They Are Finally Married!

Author's note  
You know what? I am going to ignore you, Movie-Brat. If you can't respect my decision, then I won't respect you, okay?

On a gentle note, here is the last chapter of this great sequel, with the last suggestions put in. Actually, pachysam, none of the characters you mention will say anything or anything else. They are only cameos, not important to this fic. And sorry, but no Horton or Whos here.

Time for the weddings to begin!

**Epilogue: They Are Finally Married!**

Once the gang returns to the palace in Toon Town, they all see Danny and the others repairing the damage done to the palace by the battle with the attacking villains.  
"Hey, what happened here?" asked Ami, expecting that something happen while she and the others were saving Giovanni.  
Sora comment, "Four of our worst enemies hit the palace at once while you were away. Doc Doom, Catty, a certain 'Ghost With the Most' AND Marvie. Nothing we couldn't handle with a lot of skill, teamwork and luck though." This, of course, would be just before the quadruple-wedding.  
Ash and the others just smile then laugh heartily. At least, that is one big problem out of the way. Time for the big moment to arrive!

And so, the big moment have arrived as Ash/Ami, Danny/June, Sora/Ariel, and Jake/Betty stood at the altar. After all this time, they are finally married. The crowd cheered as the couples kiss. Mario laughs as he shoots out fireworks. They are finally married.  
"Ha ha! All right!" laughed Mickey happily. His ward is finally married. To him, it's the most beautiful moment he has ever seen.  
Mario sniffs as he gets ready to cry again. He was about to grab Bloo but someone hands him a tissue instead.  
"Oh, thank-a you." said Mario blowing his nose in a tissue.  
"You're welcome." Mario stops once he heard this voice. It looks familiar. Sure enough, as he looks up, the plumber is stunned as before him are Peach and Lilo.  
"Mama mia! Peach, Lilo? Is that-a you two?"  
"Yep. It's us." giggled Lilo with a smile.  
"I-a haven't seen you two after so many months! Why-a are you two here?" asked Mario surprised.  
Peach then say, "Ash invite us for the wedding only to make you happy like him."  
The plumber gave a big smile then hugs the djini he has loved saying, "I-a so happy to see you two."  
"Id. We are glad to hear plumber say that." Mario, upon hearing those two voices, sees two furry creatures appearing near Lilo.  
"You like them? Their names are Stitch and Angel." said Peach smiling at her boyfriend's surprise.  
"Peach helped pick these pets out for me to keep me company and protect me while you are on any future dates." Lilo explains with a smile.  
Mario smiled. He has a good feeling his life will be more interesting from now on.  
Bowser rolls his eyes then turn to the new servants and remarked, "Remember you three. As long as you're here, you do what I say. Now make sure you clean up every few minutes!"  
"Every few minutes?" groaned James sadly as he, Jessie, and Meowth are in servant clothes. The good news is, they aren't sentenced to prison. The bad news is they are sentenced to community service in the palace.  
"Better than dungeon time, I suppose." groaned Jessie.  
"Yeah, I guess..." Meowth begins to say.  
"Looks like Team Rocket is cleaning up again." said the three groaning as they go back to work.  
The couples, now married, walk down the aisle, with Pluto, Butch, and the Downtown Dogs holding the train of each bride's dress. A bum in the crowd cheers happily. It is Fagin, their owner. He has return to FINALLY pick up the Downtown Dogs. He'd come to the palace to try and pick them up several times before, but Bowser always threw him out because he was 'too scruffy-looking.' This time, the koopa had to let him in and allow him to pick up the dogs via Mickey's orders.  
Ash looked and smiles as he sees a familiar man leaning near a pillar with his Pokemon watching as well. It is Giovanni and Persian. The boy smile some more. His father finally did it, he finally saw his son's wedding, even at the risk of his own freedom.  
Chuckling in amusement, Giovanni nods towards Ash as he turns around going outside with Persian. Mr. Blik followed him in amusement.  
"Well, well, looks like the Leader of Team Rocket is out in the open, with no mask I might add. Too risky if you ask me," said Mr. Blik.  
"Hey, a wanted man can risk so much to see his son's wedding." said Giovanni in amusement. "Well, my greedy little kitty, I suppose you came to say goodbye to me, correct?" It's true. Giovanni and Persian are leaving. Since there are no more Team Rocket for Ash's father to lead, the man decided to go out and explore the world, maybe find more adventures and treasures for him to find.  
"Forget it, already said my goodbyes. The Pokemon started crying, which got ME started a little." "My brothers, however, insisted on accompanying us."  
As Gordon and Waffle also step in, Gordon started commenting, "Aye. Ya didn't REALLY think that Waffle and I would let you go this one alone, did ya, Blik?"  
"I'm surprised. You three aren't going to live in the palace?" asked Giovanni in amusement arching an eyebrow.  
"Not with those couples I ain't." remarked Mr. Blik as Giovanni picks up Persian and jumps off the edge of the pavilion, landing on a Rapidash waiting below. Mr. Blik comment, "With four sets of newlyweds in there, keeping my will to live is a bigger concern than sticking around the palace. Besides, my brothers and I still have full visitation rights AND the plumber genie provided us all with cell phones JUST IN CASE we run into trouble on the road beyond our resources to handle."  
"I guess so. Don't know where I'm going on this adventure, but you three can come along if you want to."  
Gordon chuckles in amusement as he, Mr. Blik and Waffle jump down onto Rapidash, the first cat added, "Aye, you are a good man, Giovanni."  
"Too bad if you ain't that good. Ha ha!" laughed Waffle happily.  
With that said, the group on the Rapidash soon rides off leaving the palace. As they do, the last song which is sang by none other than Snoopy, the merchant from the first Ash-Laddin story, begins as the couples came out of the palace.

Snoopy: _**So it goes short and sweet  
They were wed down the street**_

Ami, June, Ariel and Betty smile as they throw their bouquet to the waiting girls in the crowds. A lot of girls try their best to catch it, but surprisingly one person caught all four: Bowser! The koopa look shocked and embarrassed as he is holding all four bouquets in his arms.

_**May their marriage be truly blessed  
Happy end to the tale  
And tomorrow's a sale  
So I'd better go home and rest  
Here's a kiss and a hug  
Sure you don't need a rug?  
I assure the price is right**_

We now see Snoopy, who is finishing telling the story to Amy Rose as if the wedding was part of the tale he started in the first story, seeing the couples in the Gummi Ship piloted by Bloo and Eduardo and trying to offer merchandise with their faces on it, including rugs and plates. Of course, Ash, Ami, Danny, June, Sora, Ariel, Betty, and Jake politely refused as the Gummi Ship flew off once more.

_**Well, salaam worthy friend  
Come back soon, that's the end**_

The couples then spot Giovanni, Persian, and the cats riding off away from Toon Town and wave them one last good bye. Then Danny fly himself and June under his own power while Jake does the same for himself and Betty (since the four sets of newlyweds wish to head to separate areas for their honeymoons for maximum privacy) taking their leave. Sora and Ash still need to take the Gummi Ship, but they each tell the crew where to drop them off.  
Once Sora and Ariel are dropped off at their location, Ash smiles as he is about to give his wife a big kiss, but Ami stops him as she just kiss him softly.

_**Till another Cartoonian Night.  
Cartoonian Night.**_

Giovanni, the cats, and Persian ride off into the moonlight on Rapidash. Will Ash and his friends ever see them again? Who knows, but for now, Ash and his friends' story have finally come to an end.

The End

Author's note  
All right! The fic is finally done!

Ash: Yes! I married Ami!

Danny: I married June!

Sora: I married Ariel, cool!

Jake: Betty is mine now, dawg!

Couples: You rock, Jus!

Me: Thanks. I did good, didn't I?

June: What I don't get is you didn't do this a while ago when you were doing your Tommy and Kingdom Hearts versions of the 3rd Aladdin movie.

Me: I was on Danny x June break back then.

June: Oh, I get it.

Me: Anyway, I hope you folks out there enjoy reading this as I do making it. If you like this one, you will love the next parody.

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu?

Me: Since you ask, it's time to leave the desert into a world where dreams can come true. That's right, I'm parodying _Cinderella_ with everyone's favorite mermaid as Cinderella herself.

Ariel: (blushing) Me in another princess role? Wow.

Sora: And who is the prince?

Me: I decided to give Danny x June a break for this fic and let Danny be the prince.

Danny: Me with Ariel again? Cool!

June: (annoyed) Hey!

Danny: Just kidding, but it is still cool.

Me: Also, here's the rest of the cast...

Lady Tremaine: Coco La Bouche  
Anastasia: Terra (Beast Boy will be her love interest in the sequel)  
Drizella: Jinx  
The Fairy Godmother: Granny (Looney Tunes)  
The King: Jack Fenton  
The Duke: Chuckie Finster  
Bruno: Garurumon  
Lucifer: Alan Matthews (as a tiger)  
Jaq: Sora (as a lion cub)  
Gus: Donald (as a hornbill bird) and Goofy (as a turtle)  
Mary (the female mouse): Juniper Lee (as a colie; yep, she is Sora's love interest again)  
Horse: Epona  
Cinderella's father: Triton

Sora: Me with June again?

June: Yep. Just like The Keyblade King series.

Me: Well, that's about it for now. I hope to see more reviews from you people, very soon. Until next time...

All: Read, review, and suggest!!


End file.
